Tears
by Cadence's Way
Summary: Prequel to Smile: How did Marcus & Katie's relationship develop. Voldemort won scenario. MFKB.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: JKR owns everything and I don't._

_Chapter 1: Prisoner_

The clear voice rang out through the packed stone chamber. "Next item, prisoner #164, Kathryn Elizabeth Patrice Bell, age 19, third child and only daughter to William Patrick Bell and Elizabeth Elise Davenport Bell, both deceased. Ms. Bell is a Hogwart's graduate, apprentice healer, and minor member of The Order of the Phoenix."

A few dozen hisses met the last remark and an amused smile skirted across Marcus' normally shuttered expression. He wasn't surprised in the least, seeing as Bell had been in both Potter's house at school and on the same quidditch team. Hell, she used to be best friends with both the Weasel twins! But here she was now, being auctioned off to the highest bidder, a gift from the Dark Lord to his trusted followers. Marcus shifted his weight, eagerly awaiting the bidding. He didn't care if it took all of his galleons in Gringotts, Katie Bell would be his.

The auctioneer continued, "She is a full pureblood but under new ministry laws all inheritance and family holdings have been revoked. Fertility has been determined as optimal."

Katie turned her head, trying to hide her tears. She could not show weakness, especially now. No, this moment in time was crucial. She must exude strength if she was to survive. Sucking in her breath, she tossed her head back and faced the gathering of Death Eaters with a determined appearance. Which one of them would be her new master? _Master…oh goddess, it made her want to be sick!_ Even when she joined the order shortly after graduating Hogwarts, Katie never thought things would turn out like this. Of course, she had also truly believed that Harry would defeat Lord Voldemort, Oliver would finally profess his undying love for her, and they would live happily ever after. What a silly, naïve girl she had truly been.

The fantasy had collapsed with her capture and subsequent imprisonment. Rabastan Lestrange had caught her unaware as she was leaving St. Mungo's one evening, after a particularly grueling day. She was sent to Azkaban for holding until she could be processed. Katie shivered thinking of those days. The dementors had long abandoned the prison, now patrolled by Death Eaters, but their gloomy presence remained. Stuck in a solitary cell for 6 months, Katie had withered away, a brief shell of the smiling girl she once was. Once the rest of the resistance was eradicated, the processing and transfer of prisoners began. Haggard and thin, Katie had been shipped off to Hogwarts, where she was remanded to Ravenclaw Tower with the rest of the pureblooded females. Under the watchful eye of more guards, she found herself sharing a cramped existence with Ginny Weasley, Susan Bones, Raven Clearwater, and best of all, her two best friends, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson. Life was tolerable at Hogwarts and Katie found herself occasionally laughing again. That was until a burly matron had showed up two days prior and informed them of the auction.

"We'll start the bidding at 500 galleons. Do I hear 500?" the auctioneer cried, breaking through Katie's reverie. A number of shouts erupted around the room, quickly driving up the price.

"850!"

"900!"

"1000!"

"I have 1000, do I hear 1100?"

Katie glanced around nervously, anxiously trying to identify the different bidders.

"1050!"

"1100!"

"1150!"

Marcus quirked his eyebrow at Miles Bletchley, exceedingly annoyed. "3000," he answered calmly, knowing Miles wasn't planning on spending more than 2000 galleons today. The auctioneer waited for a rebuttal, but Miles just shrugged and shook his head.

"3000 going once, twice, sold! Prisoner #164 sold to Marcus Flint for the sum of 3000 galleons. Mr. Flint, would you please see the associate to my left for payment?"

It felt to Katie as if all the blood in her body, was at this moment, rushing to her head. _Marcus Flint! Marcus bloody Flint, the troll of Slytherin had just purchased her and now owned her for the rest of her waking life! This had to be some sort of sick, twisted joke. Marcus Flint hated her! The only memories she had of Marcus were of him trying to knock her off her broom on the pitch, pulling her hair, or shouting horrible names at her in the halls. Why oh why had he gone and bought her? Oh my god, he is going to torture me! _Katie couldn't keep the façade up any longer, and the tears that had been threatening to unleash, poured down her pale face in torrents. As she was led off the mock stage, she stumbled, her knees collapsing and slamming hard into the stone floor. Strong hands forced her back up and pushed her forward, straight into the broad chest of Marcus Flint.

Katie was crying. Merlin, he hated tears. He had hoped she would be strong in the face of adversity…that her stupid Gryffindor bravery would take over, but he supposed her 14 month imprisonment had taken its toll. Sighing, he grabbed her by the forearm and dropped his sack of galleons on the desk. Without another word, he steered her out of the room and towards the nearest apparition point.

"Bell, you'll need to hold onto my arm in order not to get splinched," Marcus said gruffly, still avoiding her gaze. There was something about those big blue eyes that always got to him. They haunted all the thoughts of his school days. Sapphire blue, Katie's eyes were always so full of life, especially when she had been sparring with Marcus or trying to fight him off on the pitch. It had broken his heart to rough her up back then, but he had a reputation to protect and certainly could not be seen mooning over some bint, especially a scrawny Gryff three years his junior!

His gravely voice sent chills down Katie's spine. She would never admit it, but back at school she used to provoke him just to hear him speak. Merlin's beard, his deep voice did things to her that were entirely inappropriate! Katie wrapped her arms around his burly forearm, awaiting the nauseous feeling that always accompanied side-by-side apparition.

The touch of her soft hands against his skin jolted Marcus into action. Concentrating, he transported them to the grounds of his estate in Cornwall. The wards surrounding the actual house would have never allowed Katie to enter and he mentally reminded himself to adjust them.

Katie stared grimly at the large Edwardian manor that was to be her new prison. More luxuriously by far, but still a prison in nature, she thought. _What does he want with me? What does he have planned? Will I be sleeping in the dungeons with the rats or worse, does he expect me to be some sort of sex slave? Ugh! I mean not that he is ugly…the dental charms really helped, and back at Hogwarts it was rumored that he was a fantastic shag. What?? What on earth am I thinking? This is Marcus bloody Flint! You do not want to sleep with him…he is Death Eater scum!_

Marcus watched curiously as Katie seemed to be waging some sort of internal battle. "Come on, let's go inside. It's getting cold out and you don't have an outer robe on."

Katie looked up him, surprise written across her face, and dumbly nodded her head. She followed Marcus through the front door and into the foyer. He headed up the marble staircase and muttered a terse "keep up" that couldn't help but remind her of Percy Weasley. Marcus led her through series of corridors before stopping at a set of double doors. Pushing them open he beckoned her into the room. Katie looked around in wonder. They had entered a suite of rooms, all beautifully decorated in shades of blue and expensive furniture.

"This is your private parlor, the bedroom is right through there with an adjoining bathroom," Marcus said as he indicated towards another door at the far side of the sitting room. "There are assorted clothes in the wardrobe. I doubt any of them will fit properly as I wasn't sure what size you are, but the houselves can help you with that. If you want to re-decorate anything they can do that as well."

"Re-decorate?" Katie whispered, still trying to comprehend the situation.

"Well, yes," Marcus replied awkwardly, entirely too aware of the way Katie's shoulder was rubbing against his arm accidentally as she surveyed her surroundings. "I had asked my mother to spruce them up a bit, but she hasn't been entirely cooperative." That was the understatement of the year. Ever since Marcus had informed Constance Flint that he had no intention of marrying his cousin Mariah, and he would in fact be making his own choice, she had been pretending her only son did not exist. Not that this bothered Marcus. There was no love lost between his mother and him. The bitch was hard as nails and had never shown him much regard until he inherited everything upon his father's untimely passing.

"I don't have to sleep in the dungeons?"

Katie's question caught Marcus off guard and he actually smiled and laughed. Seeing the surprise in her eyes, he schooled his emotions and answered gruffly, "This is your home now Bell…if you want to sleep in the dungeons you may. However, I highly suggest you stick to this room as it is far more comfortable."

Hope bloomed in Katie's chest with each word from Marcus' lips. _Her own room! Maybe he wasn't so awful after all…perhaps she had been wrong all those years. Maybe he had changed or maybe he fancied her? _Glancing at Marcus, she tried to find some reassurance, but his face was all angles and planes and his expression grim. _No, there I go being silly, little Katie again, hoping for a fantasy to come true. The truth of the matter is no matter how nice this suite is it comes with a price. Now I just have to wait to see what that is exactly._

"Where do you sleep?" she asked quietly, slightly afraid of the answer.

"My rooms are across the hall."

"You mean…we don't have to, well, that is to say…," Katie stuttered.

"What…share a bed?" Marcus sneered, his blood beginning to boil. "Despite what you may think, Katie girl, I do not force myself on women. I have enough of them knocking down my door on their own. Besides, one might wonder why you think I would want to sleep with some scrawny, malnourished blood traitor like yourself?"

Katie felt herself wilting under Marcus' harsh gaze. His swirling green eyes, filled with malice, bored into hers. Tears leaked down her face as she cast her eyes to the floor. _Why am I so weak? He must think I am absolutely pathetic!_

Sweet Salazar, she was crying again! Where in Hades was that stupid Gryffindor pride when you needed it! Marcus knew the real problem was him…he had been alone far too long and forced to act like he cared for no one in the world. That was the only way to excel under the Dark Lord's rule. Now his natural tendencies were punishing the one thing in his life that was soft and sweet. Running his long fingers through his short, dark hair, he sighed. "Listen, today's been a long day. Why don't you take a bath and get some rest? I'll have a houself bring you up some dinner. We'll talk more tomorrow at breakfast." Without waiting for a response he turned on his heel and left the room. "Just so you know, I'm going to put some wards up around your doors...not that you would run away, as you have nothing to run to, but for your own protection."

"Protection from what," Katie called out, but he didn't answer.

hr 

As if on cue, her screams woke him in the middle of the night. Cursing under his breath, Marcus rolled out of bed and grabbed his wand from its spot on the cherry bedside table. Stalking out of his room, clad in only a pair of black jersey boxers, he hurriedly dismantled the wards around her rooms. Her cries were becoming louder now and he threw open the door and raced through her sitting room. Moonlight poured through the large windows, illuminating a thrashing figure in the middle of the king size bed. Making his way quietly to her side, he sat on the silk sheets and gently shook her.

"Bell, wake up, your having another nightmare," he said. The pitch of her cries increased and she clawed at the air. A wave of sorrow washed through him as he watched her face contort in pain. "Katie," he whispered gently. "Katie, wake up luv, it's all just a dream."

Katie latched onto Marcus her eyes bursting open as he broke through her nightmare. Throwing herself at his chest she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed. He should be used to it now, seeing as this same scenario had played itself out every night for the past month, but he still hated to see her like this, reduced to her weakest state. Every time he awoke to her screams he froze in pure panic, afraid she really was being attacked. She was the one thing in his life worth living for…Marcus truly didn't know what he would do if he ever lost her. Drawing her into his lap, he smoothed one hand through her long, blonde locks and rocked her back and forth, as if calming a baby. After the usual fifteen minutes, she quieted down and Marcus eased her back down against the sheets. He got ready to head back to his room, when her hand grabbed at his.

"Stay with me?" she asked in a strangled voice. "Please…I don't want to be alone, Marcus."

Marcus remained frozen, her words washing over him. "Katie, I'll be right across the hall. I promise nothing bad will happen."

"Please?" she begged.

Her desperate plea broke through his last defenses and he climbed back into the bed. Marcus half expected her to scoot across the mattress and stay perched on the edge. But no, as he lay down, Katie rolled over and settled herself against his hard body, one arm resting across his bare chest. A deep sigh escaped from between her lips as she closed her eyes.

Marcus felt like every nerve ending in his body was on fire. He stayed awake like that for hours, barely breathing and aware of the rapid pounding of his own heart.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: JKR owns everything and I don't._

_Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! This chappie is shorter than I wanted but its been a busy week and I wanted to upload before the weekend. Hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 2

Katie watched Marcus shovel another forkful of eggs into his mouth as he perused the morning paper. Sighing, she stared back down at her own plate, pushing the food around.

Hearing her melancholy sigh, Marcus inwardly groaned. Closing The Daily Prophet he regarded her carefully. She had gained a little weight back over the past month, the hollows in her cheeks were less pronounced. Her long blonde hair looked shiny and healthy again, but her eyes still held a look of unfathomable sadness. "Is there something you would like to ask me Bell?"

Katie's head shot up surprised, her eyes meeting Marcus' veiled look. She opened her mouth trying to find the right words, but her courage failed her yet again. "Will you be home for dinner tonight?" she whispered.

Marcus shook his head despondently, knowing that this was not what she really wanted to talk to him about. _Damn it…where is the spitfire I remember from Hogwarts?_ Marcus leaned back in his chair. "Out with it Bell, my patience is starting to wear thin."

Katie swallowed. "I was just wondering…well…I mean you don't have to answer if you don't want to…but…"

"Today Katie?"

She scowled at him. "Fine, I was just wondering if perhaps you knew what has happened to Angelina and Alicia?"

Marcus chuckled lightly. He was wondering when she would finally ask about her fellow Gryffs.

"Oh goddess, they're dead, aren't they?" Katie cried, as her fork clattered to the polished wood floor.

"Don't be so dramatic, Bell," he replied harshly. "Spinnet and Johnson are just fine," he laughed, thinking back to the story Pucey had told me. Apparently after Marcus left the auction with Katie, Spinnet had been put up on the block. Warrington threw out a high bid right away, essentially declaring that he intended to have her. Bletchley though, being a stupid arse, bid against him repeatedly, driving up the price. The bidding ended when Warrington cracked Miles in the nose and threatened to tell everyone what a complete slag his sister, Dianna, was. Miles cowered at this. He was trying to marry her off, which was proving very difficult, and he wanted her out of his house badly. Warrington left happily with Spinnet and then Johnson went up. As the bidding began, Montague glared at Miles and cracked his knuckles in warning. For his sake, Bletchley kept his mouth shut and watched as Montague paid a sack full of galleons for Johnson.

Turning his attention back to Katie's worried face, he explained, "Spinnet's with Warrington and Johnson's with Montague."

"Cassius Warrington and Alexander Montague?" she asked in shock.

"The very same. Seems Cassius and Alexander both had a thing for your fellow chasers back at Hogwarts," Marcus mused, a small smirk playing on his face.

"Oh." Katie's mind was reeling. Cassius Warrington fancied Alicia and Alexander felt the same for Angie. It was all too peculiar. _But maybe…well if they secretly had crushes on her mates and had purchased them at the auction, well does that mean that maybe Marcus liked her? _Katie glanced up at Marcus trying to read his expression but it was blank as usual. _He couldn't possibly…could he? Wouldn't he have tried something by now…_

"Anything else Bell, because unlike you my life is not one of leisure, I actually have to go to work," Marcus inquired in a steely tone. Katie shook her head dumbly, tears welling up in her eyes. _For Salazar's sake! Is she crying again? Gods be damned, she was like a hosepipe that never stopped leaking! _"Crying again, Bell? I thought you Gryffs were supposed to have more pride," he sneered, pushing back his chair. Rising, he smoothed out his black dress robes. Glancing at Katie's slumped shoulders he shook his head in annoyance and left the room.

Tears dripped down Katie's pale cheeks as she listened to Marcus' receding footsteps. _Fancy me, ha! He can barely stand to be in the same room with me. And who would blame him? No one wants to be around such a weak, pathetic creature like me. Goddess, sometimes I think it would have been better if I had died in Azkaban!_ Wiping her face with her napkin, Katie rose and headed back up to her rooms.

* * *

Marcus arrived home late that night, weary from his day. Upon his father's untimely passing, Marcus had inherited the family business, which consisted of multiple companies, mainly in the manufacturing sector. A messy merger had taken up most of his morning and by noontime he had a roaring headache. A few more fires required his direct attention in the afternoon and he had ended up eating dinner at his desk, trying to delve through the monthly reports. Exhausted, he staggered up the stairs heading towards his rooms. Marcus was a bit surprised that Katie's door was closed and he pressed his ear to the wooden surface. No sounds could be heard from within. He double checked the wards around her room that let only Katie or he enter, but they seemed in order. _Probably pouting. Well, I was pretty harsh this morning. Ugh…why do I do this? Katie is the one good thing in my life and here I go, pushing her until she breaks down. She suffered horribly in Azkaban and now here I am making her feel even worse. I just wish…no, I won't think about that. She could never care about someone like me. At least I have her here and know she's safe. That should be enough._ But Marcus knew it wasn't enough. He wanted more. He wanted Katie to love him.

* * *

"Merlin's beard, Alex, you look like shit!" Adrian Pucey exclaimed as Montague drew out an empty chair and settled into it.

Marcus glanced at the younger man and was astonished to see dark, heavy circles under Montague's eyes and three days worth of stubble growing on his normally clean shaven face.

"Shut it, Ade. I don't need any crap today. All I want is food," Alexander growled, loading his plate with a heaping helping of steak and kidney pie.

Adrian smirked and took another bite of his lunch. "Tough night?"

Montague shrugged. "Try a tough couple of weeks. Between work, missions, and Johnson, I don't know whether I'm coming or going."

"Johnson? Is she giving you a rough go, mate?" Warrington inquired.

Alexander smirked and rolled his eyes. "The Amazon…rough? The girl's bloody insatiable! I'm telling you, I'm not in the house for more than five minutes and she's pouncing on me!"

Terrence Higgs burst into laughter, spraying his food across the table. Amid a cry of expletives, Adrian slapped Ter on the back. His light blue eyes watering, Terrence managed to choke out, "Let me get this straight, you're bitching because a gorgeous woman cannot keep her hands off of you? What are you, a eunuch?"

The rest of the table laughed except Cassius. Adrian noticed and asked, "What? Don't tell me your in the same predicament, Cassius?"

Marcus chuckled seeing Cassius' face redden. "Spinnet looks like she'd be a hellcat to me," Marcus commented.

"Hellcat! The woman ripped all the buttons off four of my designer silk shirts and left three inch gashes running down my back. Do you know hard it is to get blood stains out of silk sheets," Cassius cried.

"At least you're getting some," Miles grumbled. "That slag sister of mine still hasn't moved out and scares the daylights out of any girl I bring home."

"What about you Marcus?" Adrian questioned.

Marcus choked on his ale and slammed his glass down against the cherry table. "What about me," he growled, quirking an eyebrow at his oldest friend.

"Bell?"

"Yes, what about her?"

"Well she always acted the innocent at school. Is she truly that way or a naughty vixen in disguise?" Adrian's brown eyes sparkled with mirth as he watched Marcus' expression darken.

"I bet she likes to be spanked," Higgs sighed dreamily, lost in his filthy thoughts.

Rage coursed through Marcus threatening to unleash like a tidal wave. Clenching his hands into fists, he gazed furiously at his mates and uttered venomously, "If any of you have sense at all you would be wise never to question me about Katie again." He gave them one more icy glare before tossing his napkin on the table and pushing back his chair. Marcus rose and hurried from the room, his blood boiling.

Adrian watched his best friend's retreating back and sighed. "So, its Katie now, Marcus…not Bell," he muttered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: As always I don't own HP in any way, shape, or form._

_Author's Note: Thank you to Pink Lilly for being my beta. Also, Bole's first name comes from the wonderfully talented Lady Aurelia Flint. After reading her stories I just can't help but think of him as Tarquin._

Chapter 3

Marcus stared at the empty chair across the highly polished table as he dipped his silver spoon into the creamy soup. He hadn't seen or heard a peep out of Bell in fifteen days, not that he had been around much. Work had taken up all his focus and duties to the Dark Lord had occupied most of his nights.

Marcus scowled into this soup. He was just fooling himself. His recent disappearance had more to do with Bell than work or raids. It was unnerving having her here in the manor. Her subtle presence followed him everywhere like the light scent of flowers mixed with the warm air of a summer breeze. _This is ridiculous…I'm ridiculous! What the hell is happening to me? It's just Bell…that's it. Skinny, scrawny, 'I would follow Oliver barmy Wood to the ends of the world' Bell. She's nothing to me!_ Throwing his spoon down with a clatter, Marcus pushed back his chair and rose. _Who does she think she is anyway? Hiding away in her room…driving me to think about her! Bloody bint!_ Marcus stalked towards Katie's room, his blood pressure and temper rising with each step.

Raising a fist, Marcus pounded on the door. "Open the door, Bell," he shouted angrily. Silence rang in his ears, irritating him further. _Just who does she think she is ignoring me? I'm her master for Salazar's sake…I bloody well own her! She should be kissing my feet she's not stewing down in the dungeons or worse, stuck with Bletchley! Everyone knows he's a sadistic bastard. _"I'm not going to ask again, Bell. Open the fucking door!" No answer came from within and Marcus barged into Katie's suite. The soft moonlight streaming in through the windows confirmed that the parlor was in fact empty. His blood ready to boil over, Marcus headed towards the bedroom, muttering expletives under his breath. His narrowed eyes scanned the room for Katie, the fury inside ready to erupt. He was going to give her a serious tongue lashing. However, the site that lay before him caused his mouth to dry up and his anger to instantly dissipate.

It was painfully obvious that she hadn't been eating. Katie lay in a tangle of silk sheets, her cheek bones jutting out like carved buttresses, the shadows under her eyes a deep midnight blue. She looked lifeless, like a fresh corpse waiting to be buried under the warm earth.

"Oh gods Katie," Marcus managed to choke out.

Golden eyelashes fluttered open. Her eyes met his, but seemed to see right through him. They stared off into the distance, as if she were in a trance. Running a hand wearily through his hair, Marcus moved to the side of the bed. He noted the untouched tray of food sitting on the nightstand. "Katie, what are you doing to yourself?"

Katie mumbled something incoherent and Marcus lowered his head to hear her. "I couldn't make that out Bell." Katie's head rolled, lopping eerily against the down pillows. Her pale lips parted, expelling a wheezy breath. Marcus moved closer, leaning one knee on the bed. His ear was now merely inches from her chapped lips.

"Kill me, please."

Marcus' gaze shot up, his emerald green eyes locking on hers. "What? No!" he shouted, his anger returning full force.

Katie's hand clawed at his. "Please, I'm begging you," she cried, hoarsely. "Please just kill me."

"Your mad, Bell!"

"No, I'm desperate. Please Marcus, kill me! I won't fight back…it will be easy!" Tears poured down her hollowed cheeks as her passionate pleas grew louder.

"Easy…I can't fucking believe you, Katie…easy," Marcus snorted, blood pounding in his ears. He shook his head, trying to gain some semblance of thought.

"My life means nothing," Katie whispered. "Please Marcus."

"Stop it! Stop right now. This is ridiculous. I am not going to kill you Katie. Not now, not ever, so don't fucking ask me again!" Marcus took a deep breath, consciously aware of the rapid beating of his heart. "Rubbish…absolute rubbish," he muttered to himself, while he absentmindedly wrung his hands. Silence enveloped the room interrupted only by the slight sound of Marcus' Italian shoes pacing across the wood floor. Reaching the end of the bed, he tapped his fingers idly against the cherry bed frame. "Mynette!" he shouted. The small houself appeared with a sharp crack, instantly bowing to her master. "Mynette, draw a bath for Ms. Bell and send up a bowl of broth. Make sure she eats the whole thing…I don't care if you have to fucking force it down her throat. And floo my mother's healer," he barked.

"Yes, Master, of course." The houself scuttled into the bathroom to prepare the bath.

"Please," Katie started, but Marcus quickly interrupted her.

"Enough Katie. There will be no more of this nonsense. You'll get up, take a bath, and begin eating again. I will not tolerate anymore discussion on this matter," he declared firmly. "Mynette will help you get cleaned up. I'll be back to check on you later." Marcus gave her one last hard look that obviously stated he meant every word he had said before turning and exiting the room.

Katie leaned her head back against the mound of soft pillows, tears still leaking from her eyes. _Why is he doing all of this?_

* * *

"How is she?" Marcus barked, as Healer Braddock softly closed the door to Katie's bedroom behind him.

Healer Braddock peered over his half-moon glasses at the perturbed young man. "Malnourished. I have instructed the elf to keep her on a high-protein diet. Her strength needs re-building. I have also left a few vitamin replenishing potions for Ms. Bell to take."

"She will get better then?"

"In time, her body will. What I am more worried about is her spirit, Mr. Flint."

Marcus raised his eyebrows. "Her spirit?"

"Yes. Only a tremendous amount of stress and misery would cause a person to give up their will to live. Perhaps, some companionship would speed up Ms. Bell's recovery. She does seem awfully lonely."

Marcus scowled. _Companionship? I give her every luxury possible and still she needs more. God damn woman! _"Yes, thank you for that interesting psychological analysis, Braddock. My elf will see you to the door." Marcus gave the healer a curt nod before heading to see Katie.

She looked so small in the large bed. Now freshly washed, her hair was braided and hung over her shoulder like a thick golden rope. Her eyes were clearer, none of that glazed look left. The circles and hollows were still apparent, but time would heal them.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better," Katie answered meekly. _She couldn't believe how desperate she had become. He must think her the most pathetic creature to set foot in his home._ "How are you?"

The question caught him off guard and Marcus frowned. "Fine…worried."

"Worried?"

Marcus tried to decide how best to answer without exposing his deep affection for her. "Well, yes. Even though we know very little of one another, I hate to see you want to end your life. I know my hospitality is not quite five star, but I would think it would suffice after Azkaban."

Katie shivered thinking back to that dark time and carefully weighed Marcus' words. "We really don't know each other, do we?" she asked while rubbing her thumb gently over the palm of her hand.

"No." Marcus continued to stand next to the bed, his hands firmly clasped behind him. He felt like a schoolboy in short pants, completely unsure of what to say or do next.

Slowly Katie extended her hand and smiled. "Hello, I'm Katherine Bell, but my friends call me Katie." Katie held her breath waiting to see Marcus' reaction, but his expression remained blank as he gazed down at her. _Stupid, stupid Katie…what in Hades are you doing? This is Marcus Flint; the man you begged to end your life not 1 hour ago and now you're acting like a deranged first year on the Hogwarts Express! He probably thinks you've gone a bit mad while you've been locked up in this room. Oh why do I listen to my ideas!_

Katie's internal berating was interrupted by the feel of Marcus' calloused hand against hers. "Marcus Flint," he said slowly.

"Please sit, Marcus," Katie replied, a smile blooming across her face. _Okay, breathe, so he doesn't think you're completely mental…at least not yet._

Marcus dragged a nearby ivory armchair over. He sat rigidly, looking totally uncomfortable with the whole situation, his large hands clasped in his lap.

"Would you like some tea?" Katie inquired. Marcus' stomach gurgled loudly and she added, "Perhaps a snack as well?" Without waiting for a response she called for Mynette, at which the houself appeared instantly. "Mynette, please bring some tea and savories for Marcus, I mean Master Flint and I."

"Of course, Ms. Bell," the houself squeaked and disappeared with a crack.

Katie smiled warmly at Marcus. Noting the frown on his face, she gushed, "I'm sorry. Forgive me, I shouldn't have given instructions to your elf, I just thought…"

Marcus lazily waved his hand in the air. "It's fine. Rather nice change for someone else to give the orders instead of me." He gave her a half smile and Katie instantly felt relieved.

"Have you always lived here, Marcus?" Katie reclined against the pillows, her hands folded gently on her lap.

"Yes."

"With your Father and Mother?"

"Yes."

"Did you have any siblings?"

"No."

Katie sighed dejectedly. "Do you always answer every question with one word?"

"No," Marcus chuckled. "Why?"

"Well, as you said we know so little about one another and here I am trying to get to know you, but you're not being very forthcoming."

"Oh. Well, I'm not sure what to tell. The estate has been in the Flint family for generations. When my Father, Markham passed away, being the only heir, I inherited it. My Mother, Constance, continues to keep residence in the West wing. We don't see much of one another, not that it really bothers me. She never had much time for me. In fact, I'd say until I had the dental charms done she was quite embarrassed to be seen in public with me."

"No! That's awful," Katie responded.

Marcus shrugged. "I guess. I never let it bother me. It's not like I could talk to her about my mates or quidditch. She's not interested in things I like…sport…reading."

"Reading?"

"What surprised I can read," Marcus sneered.

"No, not at all! After all, you did graduate from Hogwarts, Marcus. I really don't think you would have coasted through without cracking at least one book open," Katie said gently. "What kind of books do you like?"

"History, some philosophy."

Mynette appeared with the tea and Katie oversaw to the pouring of a cup for Marcus and herself. Katie watched with amusement as Marcus attacked the plate of savories Mynette had served. Carefully stirring her tea she asked, "Do you still play Quidditch?"

Marcus' emerald eyes instantly lit up at the question. "Yes, mostly on weekends. A bunch of us formed a rec league. We have practices and matches."

"Who's on your team?"

"Sometimes we switch it up, but usually it's Pucey, Callitus Davenport and myself as chasers, Will Derrick and Tarquin Bole playing beaters, Zabini as keeper, and Malfoy playing seeker. Our main competition is Warrington's team. He's got Alexander Montague, Lorenzo Medici, and himself playing chaser, Crabbe and Goyle as beaters, Bletchley keeping, and Higgs as the seeker. His forward line is strong, but Bletchley can't guard the hoops to save his life."

Katie giggled, "He never could at Hogwarts either."

"No, he couldn't." Marcus chuckled, shaking his head lightly.

"Remember the match against Ravenclaw your last year, where he practically fell off his broom, trying to block Davies, yet Davies didn't even have the quaffle?"

Marcus laughed even harder. "Yes, you should have seen him later in the changing room attempting to explain what the hell he had been thinking. I was so angry with him! Told him his sister Dianna would make a better keeper than him even though she lacked the ability to keep her legs closed!"

"He must not have liked that."

"You could say that. Tried to hex off my eyebrows. Said I had insulted his family honor or some such nonsense."

"You would think with Dianna's reputation, he would be used to the insults," Katie remarked.

"I think he tries to pretend that she really is a lady and didn't shag most of the quidditch players at Hogwarts. It seems to be catching up with her at last though. He's finding it extremely difficult to get her married off. Seems no one wants a slag for a wife."

"No, I wouldn't imagine they would. She's not that old though. Why is Miles so anxious to marry her off?"

Marcus swirled his half empty cup of tea and shrugged. "He wants to secure his inheritance by getting married and having an heir. However, no woman in their right mind would set foot over Bletchley's threshold knowing Dianna was still living there. She's a right foul Harpy."

Katie peered down at her hands, her brow scrunched. Marcus noted her furrowed expression and wondered what he had said to bother her. "Are you okay?" he asked in a softer voice.

"Do you think that's why he bid on me, at the auction?" she asked quietly, her eyes still downcast, her hands playing with the lip of the silk comforter.

Marcus shifted uncomfortably in his chair. _What was he supposed to tell her? That Miles was a sadistic bastard that hardly ever got laid and would be more than likely to keep little Katie Bell locked up as his own personal sex slave to degrade on a regular basis. That he'd make her repeatedly beg for mercy while he abused her and sullied her body with his._ Marcus brushed a hand through his hair, nausea overwhelming him as he pictured Katie, battered and bruised on her knees before Miles. _That sick fuck would never touch her, not as long as Marcus was alive and breathing. She was everything that was perfect and pure…way too good for the likes of Bletchley. Hell, she was too good for him. _

"Marcus?" Katie's hushed voice broke through his reverie. "Hmm, oh, not likely," he answered lamely.

A small sigh escaped from Katie and Marcus' head snapped up. His eyes narrowed as he drank in her melancholy demeanor and sad eyes. "Why so sad Bell? Been nursing a crush on Bletchley since Hogwarts?" he sneered. "Hoped he'd sweep you off that stage and away from the horrible Death Eaters? Make you his Gryffindor Princess in the Tower?" Marcus watched as Katie opened her mouth to answer, but he continued, unable to stop the torrent of words that were tumbling from his mouth. _What a fool he had been! _He could picture it all so clearly; the horrified look on Katie's face when she saw that Marcus had outbid Miles. _She had probably wanted Miles for years, him and his pretty boy looks_. _It made him sick…his Katie, secretly panting after Miles sodding Bletchley._ "Take you for his wife…not bloody likely!" he roared, jumping to his feet. "You should be thanking me on her hands and knees you didn't end up with Miles! Do you have any idea what he would have done to you? What I saved you from? He's a sick, perverted fuck, Katie. He would have tortured you for fun, raped you repeatedly, reveling in your cries! Is that what you want, Bell? To be slapped around for some bastard's amusement? To be treated lower than a whore? Because that's what he would have done Katie!"

Katie stared open mouthed at Marcus' towering figure. She had never seen him this angry, his fury rolling off of him in waves, and his normally emerald green eyes now black and stormy. Tears rolled down her cheeks as his words conjured horrible images in her head, images much akin to what she had witnessed while locked away in Azkaban. She buried her head in her hands, the onslaught too much to bear. "Stop Marcus, please!" she screamed painfully. She drew her knees up to her chest as her body was wracked with sobs, the memories that she had blocked out now roaring in her ears. "No!" she wailed, her mind receding to those horrible dark days. She could smell the dank, musty air, and hear other prisoners pleading for death.

_Bloody hell, what I have done now! Shite…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews--they are much appreciated. Also, thank you to Pink Lilly for being a wonderful beta._

_Disclaimer: I don't own HP in any way, shape, or form._

Chapter 4

"Marcus?" Katie whispered wearily, her eyes adjusting to the morning light streaming in through the large windows.

Marcus remained with his back to her, his hands clasped firmly behind him. "I have to go away for a few days."

"Oh," was all she could say. "Is this…is this because of last night? I'm sorry for acting so…ridiculous." Katie's voice started to quiver and she vowed not to cry again. Marcus had seen enough of her tears.

_Last night…oh sweet Salazar, what the fuck was I thinking? Screaming at the poor girl until she broke. I wouldn't be surprised if she hates me._ After Katie collapsed, Marcus had raced into his own rooms and returned with a calming draught, which he had to force down her throat. He had spent the remainder of the night sitting by her bedside, in case anything else happened to cause her distress. "No, don't worry about it. Last night…last night was my fault," he replied in a low voice. "Anyway, I have business to attend to in New York. I should only be gone for a week or so." Marcus turned towards her now, drinking in her pale skin and bright sapphire eyes. "I've asked my cousin, Ismene, to come and stay with you."

"Okay," she answered lamely.

Marcus frowned. He had expected her to show more interest. It's not like his house was brimming with people. He thought she would be a little more excited over the prospect of a female companion, after all isn't that what the Healer told him she needed. "I believe you two will get along well. Ismene is very likable."

"When will she arrive?"

"Around lunchtime."

"Today?"

"Yes. The houselves are packing my things as we speak. I have an urgent meeting this morning. After that I've arranged for an 11am portkey."

"I'll get up and get ready for breakfast then," Katie said quietly as she pushed back the silk sheets.

Marcus waved a lazy hand in the air. "Don't bother. I've told Mynette you'll breakfast in bed. I'm afraid I don't have time to waste today." Marcus noticed a frown cross Katie's face before she looked down at her hands. _Waste? Good fucking usage of words Marcus! You daft bastard! Can you make her feel any more unimportant?_ Marcus couldn't stand to look at her lowered head any longer, knowing he was the cause of her despair. Turning, he strode out of the room. As he put his hand on the door knob, he heard a whisper from behind him.

"Have a safe trip."

"Thank you," he answered quietly, before leaving Katie behind.

* * *

"Miss Bell, Miss Flint has arrived," Mynette squeaked.

Katie glanced up from the book she was reading in surprise. _It couldn't be noon yet, could it?_ Sure enough a quick glance at the clock on the mantle showed it to be only ten past ten. "Please show her in, Mynette." Katie stood and smoothed her hair back, aware of the rapid pounding of her heart. It had been over two months since she had set eyes on anyone else besides Marcus and Healer Braddock.

"Hello," came a low feminine voice.

Katie paused, surveying the young woman in front of her. Ismene Flint was of the same height, with long brown hair, the color of mahogany. It obscured her features and Katie had trouble determining the color of her eyes. She stepped closer and raised her hand to greet the other woman. "Hello, I'm Katie Bell."

Ismene shook back her head, her hair falling backwards to reveal a hideous scar that ran from the tip of her left eye in a zigzagged fashion down to her chin. Her skin was tan, causing the white scar tissue to glow eerily. Her pale green eyes searched Katie's expression, waiting for the usual grimace that her face normally sparked. "Ismene Flint."

To say Katie was surprised was to say the least, but she had seen much more horrible deformities during her incarceration. She smiled warmly at Ismene and grasped her hand firmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ismene. Until this morning, I didn't even know Marcus had any cousins. You must be tired from your journey, yes? Would you like to rest or perhaps some tea? I confess I didn't expect you until lunchtime."

Ismene smiled back at the other woman's kindness. It was nice for once not to have someone gape at you as if you were a complete monster. "No worries, I was able to catch an earlier portkey. I was hoping to see Marcus, but I'm guessing I've missed him."

"Yes, he left about an hour ago."

"Well, I'll see him when he gets back. It's been ages since he's come to visit me. Normally, I don't come here."

"Why not?"

"Have you met my Aunt?" Ismene responded sarcastically.

Katie giggled. "No, I can honestly say I haven't had the pleasure yet."

"You would do well to keep it that way," Ismene laughed. "I could use some tea if you wouldn't mind," she added as she took a seat on the cream colored sofa.

Katie called for Mynette and gave her instructions. The houself bowed reverently and disappeared with a crack. Katie resumed her seat, her interest peaked by Ismene.

"How do you like Hyde Park so far?" Ismene inquired.

"I haven't really seen much of it," Katie confessed. "I was not feeling the best of sorts until recently." She wondered how much Marcus had told his cousin about Katie's past and how she came to live with him. Judging from Marcus' normally shuttered behavior, she would guess not much.

"Well, you're looking better now. The grounds here are some of the loveliest I've ever seen. Marcus does a wonderful job of keeping up the park. Some long walks will do you good, get some pink back in those cheeks of yours."

Katie grinned. "That sounds lovely. I've really missed the outdoors."

"Well, that's settled. After tea, we'll go for a nice long walk. I've been in Wales the past few months and it's done nothing but rain. It will do me good to get some fresh air as well."

"Is that where you live, in Wales?"

A frown crossed Ismene's face. "Marcus didn't tell you anything about me?"

Katie shook her head. "No. He only told me you were his cousin and you would be staying with me while he was in New York."

"Oh." Ismene looked to be doing some internal form of complicated arithmancy as she studied Katie with hard eyes. "No matter," she whispered and then with a cheerful smile she continued, "I don't usually reside in Wales. I was actually born and raised in Spain, but the past few years I've been having to move around quite a bit. Most recently from Wiltshire to Wales."

"With your family?"

"No," Ismene answered. "My Mother died a few years ago and my Father resides in London. We don't often cross paths."

Katie noticed the sadness in Ismene's voice and decided not to pursue questioning her. "Well, I'm glad you've come to stay."

Ismene brightened as well and nodded her head. Mynette arrived back with the tea and Katie busied herself with pouring.

"Did you attend Hogwarts?" Ismene inquired after Katie handed her a steaming cup of Earl Grey.

"Yes, although I wasn't in Marcus' year or house for that matter. We did play against each other in Quidditch though."

"Marcus loves Quidditch. I've never played myself. When Marcus would visit me he would tell me all about it, the different teams and plays. It sounded quite entertaining."

"It's a wonderful sport," Katie sighed. She swore she could smell the crush of fall leaves, the cheers of the students packed tight into the stands, and brooms zooming through the chilly air as players dodged and weaved across the pitch like mad. She felt Ismene's hand on hers and looked up in surprise at the other woman's gentle touch.

"You miss it don't you?"

"Yes," Katie breathed, her voice husky with emotion. _Oh goddess she missed flying. Would she ever feel the rush of the wind through her hair as she executed a perfect woollongong shimmy?_

"We'll have to go for a broom ride this week," Ismene suggested. "Mind you, I'm not that talented in the air. I've always been better off with my feet on the ground. I think Marcus still has that old Comet I used to like to ride. We'll look in the shed and see what we can find."

"I don't think Marcus would want me up on a broom," Katie replied worriedly.

"Nonsense, you'll be with me…it will be fine."

* * *

"Oy, mate, where you off to in such a hurry?"

Marcus turned his head only to see Adrian striding towards him. His meeting with Voldemort had gone slightly longer than he had anticipated and he would have to hurry to get to the Ministry on time. "I've got an 11am portkey to New York."

"Business or pleasure?"

"Business. I'm meeting with some American firm. They want to contract Flint Industries to do all of their exporting."

"Sounds like a big to do," drawled Adrian, his amber eyes twinkling.

"It's an absolute waste of my fucking time is what it is," Marcus snorted. "I tried to pawn it off on one of the junior associates, but the Americans are adamant about meeting face-to-face with me."

"How long will you be gone?"

"About a week. I don't anticipate that it will take longer than that."

"How'd the boss take it?" Adrian asked jerking his head back towards Voldemort's receiving room.

"Fine, just wanted to know if it was a reputable firm and if they were supporters. I assured him everything's in order," Marcus answered. "Say, what are you doing here this early in the morning? I thought you playboys didn't get out of bed till noon?"

"Wish that were the truth," Adrian sighed as he ran a hand through his curly dark locks. "Had to go to Azkaban last night and go over the prisoner logs. Gave my report to Malfoy Senior right before I saw you."

"Azkaban? I thought log duty was usually Montague's job?"

"It is. I was covering for him. Seems the poor bloke went and knocked up Johnson."

Marcus stopped in his tracks and stared at Adrian in shock. "No, you've got to be joking, Ade."

"Oh, I'm not. Should have seen the poor fellow babbling on yesterday when he flooed me." Adrian smirked, "Right distressed state he was in."

"What's he going to do?"

"What else? He's marrying the Amazon this Saturday. Nothing big or fancy, however I'm sure you'll be invited to the luncheon."

"I don't know if I'll be back by then." Marcus lowered his voice and asked, "What did the Dark Lord say?"

"Nothing much. Montague thinks he expected it. After all, he does want the pureblood lines to continue. I suspect that's why the auctions were held in the first place." Adrian grinned at Marcus before continuing, "By the way, how is the lovely Miss Bell?"

Marcus' eyes narrowed. "Fine," he answered curtly.

"Won't she be awfully lonely while you're away? I could pop round and keep her company."

Marcus felt the nails of his fingers pierce the calloused flesh of his palms. "That won't be necessary. I've already arranged a companion for her." Marcus turned to walk away, distinctly aware of the rapid pounding of his heart.

Adrian smirked at Marcus' response. _That bint is really getting to him!_ He caught up with Marcus and inquired casually, "Who?"

"My cousin, Ismene."

Adrian's mouth dropped open. "The seer?"

Marcus turned to him angrily. "Keep your voice down. I don't need everyone knowing she's back in the country."

Adrian placed a hand on Marcus' arm, causing him to pause. "Marcus, do you think that was wise, to bring her back here?"

"I trust her, Adrian, and she'll be good for Katie." Marcus gazed at him with a determined expression. "Besides, you're the only other person that can get through my wards and I know you would never betray me."

Adrian nodded, noting carefully the steely edged tone of Marcus' voice. "I'll check up on the two of them during the week and owl you if anything seems out of sorts."

"Thanks, mate. Listen, I better hurry if I want to get to the Ministry on time. If I don't get back by Saturday give Montague my best." Marcus clapped Adrian on the back before turning and striding towards the nearest apparition point.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: JKR owns everything and I don't._

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! Just to clarify, no this is not a regency piece and was never intended as such. Hope you enjoy and hope to hear from you._

Chapter 5

"Hello, Ismene luv," Adrian drawled from where he leaned nonchalantly against the wooden door leading into to Marcus' large library.

Ismene glanced up from her spot on the sofa where she had been immersed in _An In-Depth Study of the Lunar Phases_ and scowled at the dark-haired young man. "What do you want Pucey?"

"Oh come now, you can't still be sore with me?" Adrian asked as he sauntered into the room, a lazy grin gracing his patrician features.

"Sore with you? You set my hair on fire!"

"It was an accident. Besides, I see it grew back even lovelier," he cooed as he reached out to finger a lock of her chestnut colored hair.

"Save it. Your charm doesn't work on me," she answered caustically, batting his hand away.

Adrian raised the rebuffed hand to his breast. "I'm stung, luv. Surely, you know how much I adore you." With that comment Adrian gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

Ismene just sighed and shook her head. "What do you want?"

"Marcus asked me to check up on you while he was gone."

"How kind of my dear cousin. Remind me to thank him when he comes back."

"Where's Bell?"

"Resting. We went for a broom ride this morning. She looked a little peaked at lunch, so I suggested she lay down."

Adrian perched on the edge of a nearby armchair. "Is she in good spirits?"

"She seems to be."

"And are you aware of how she came to live with Marcus?"

"I am a seer, Adrian." Ismene brushed her dark hair back and soothed a hand over the scarred portion of her face.

"How foolish of me! And what, pray tell, do you see in my future oh wise one?" he mocked, his brown eyes sparkling with mischief.

"You'll die, old and alone with sores all over your body," she grumbled.

Adrian chuckled. "Oh, gods be damned, I do love you Ismene, I don't know why."

"Maybe because I treat you like the ponce you really are."

"Probably so," he answered cheerfully. Noting her continued ministrations to her face, he asked in a softer voice, "Does it still hurt?"

"Does your arm hurt when his Mark burns?" she quipped. Noting the frown on Adrian's face she sighed. "Forgive me; I'm not usually this horrid. The closer I am to him, the more it tingles. It's a slightly unnerving sensation."

"I would imagine so." The two remained silent, lost in their own thoughts. After a few minutes Adrian cleared his throat. "So what do you think of Bell?"

Ismene smiled. "She's a sweet girl. I wish I had known her before her incarceration. From what I can determine, it seems to have damaged her soul irreparably."

"I don't know. She's always been a bit on the quiet side, well, except around Marcus. He seemed to bring the spitfire out in her. Merlin's beard, you should have seen the way they would go at it on the pitch! Never met a female that could wind up Marcus as much as Bell."

"I'm eager for him to return, so I can observe them together. Katie doesn't say much about him. I have the feeling she doesn't know what to make of him."

"He is a bit of an enigma," Adrian agreed.

"Do you think he's in love with her?" Ismene asked her pale green eyes boring into Adrian's.

Adrian broke the eye contact as he wagged his finger at Ismene. "Don't try that shite with me, Ismene. Remember I know all your tricks."

Ismene shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry, old habits die hard."

"Apology accepted. As for your question, to be honest, I don't know. I don't know if Marcus knows how to love. He's mad as hell for Bell, that's for sure, but love….beats me."

"I think she's perfect for him."

"Your probably right, after all, you are the only seer in the room, but what about you, my fair Ismene? Who's the man for you?"

"You're hilarious Adrian. If some bloke professed his adoration for me and claimed that he would love me until the day I died, I would advise that he be locked up in St. Mungo's for the rest of his life," she answered dryly.

"You're much too hard on yourself."

"No, I'm just practical. Besides, we know who my life is pledged too. It's not as if I have a choice over my future," she answered resolutely.

"You have a valid point."

"But what about you, Mr. Pucey? You can't live the bachelor's life forever."

"I can sure as hell try," he grumbled, his hand sweeping a stray lock of hair out of his eyes. "My Mother is all over me to find a bride and start breeding. I tried to explain to her that I am not that kind of man, but she doesn't seem to understand," he sighed.

"So who will be the unlucky lady?"

"Who knows? If I'd been smarter, I would have purchased my future bride at the auctions, like the others. At least then, if she acted up, I could remind her that I saved her from a much more horrible fate."

"More horrible than being married to you?" asked Ismene, raising her eyebrows.

"I may be lecherous Ismene, but I'm not sadistic."

"As opposed to most of your fellow Death Eaters?"

"Yes."

"And they say chivalry is dead."

"I'm a Slytherin, Ismene." Adrian paused before continuing, "I don't know. Maybe I'll look for some biddable teenage witch with a domineering father."

"And why pray tell the domineering father as a prerequisite?" Ismene asked.

Adrian shrugged, "Easier to control. Can always threaten to send them back home."

"You never fail to surprise me, Adrian," Ismene responded sarcastically.

"Spare me, Ismene. So I don't care for the hassle of a wife? As least I'm honest about my feelings."

"True, although, I'll never understand what you have against the institution of marriage. Your parents always seemed perfectly at ease with one another."

"Yes, in public they seemed to get along very well," Adrian snorted. "I always said they were the best actors I had ever seen."

"I'm guessing at home was a different story?"

"You wouldn't have even recognized them," he replied softly, his eyes staring into the empty fireplace.

"Oh stop feeling sorry for yourself! At least you had a home."

Adrian smiled sadly at Ismene. "Neither of us had quite an enjoyable childhood, huh? I think that at least deserves a drink." Adrian moved from his perch towards Marcus' liquor cabinet. Pulling out a bottle of Ogden's Blue Label, he chuckled to himself and said, "Don't mind if I do, Marcus old pal." Adrian snagged two glasses from the sideboard and made his way to the couch. Plopping down, he handed the glasses to Ismene and uncorked the bottle. Pouring a generous amount in each crystal tumbler, he winked at Ismene as he placed the bottle down. Accepting one of the glasses from her, he raised it in salute and then downed the amber liquor in one gulp. "Ahhh, absolutely delicious," Adrian commended as he smacked his lips.

Ismene shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips. She sipped at the fiery liquid slowly as Adrian refilled his glass. "Did Marcus tell you Montague's getting married?"

Ismene glanced at him in surprise. "Really? When?"

"This Saturday."

"That's in two days! I didn't see anything in The Prophet about it. Who's Alexander marrying? Don't tell me it's that slag Henrietta Carrow."

"No, he's been done with her for ages," Adrian laughed. "He's actually marrying a friend of Bell's."

"How interesting….an auction purchase?"

"Yes. Should have seen his face the minute this bird went up on the block…he's been secretly panting after her for years. Her name's Angelina Johnson."

"Didn't she play quidditch with you lot? I think I remember Marcus mentioning her."

"Yes, Bell and her where on the Gryffindor team. I used to love to try and rough them up on the pitch. The three Gryffindor Princesses," Adrian smiled with delight thinking back to his Hogwarts years.

"Three?"

"Oh yeah, there was another one, name's Alicia Spinnett…she's shacked up with Cassius now."

The sound of breaking glass echoed throughout the library as Ismene glared murderously at Adrian. "I told you _never_ to mention his name in my presence," Ismene uttered through gritted teeth. She stood abruptly, anger boiling the blood in her veins. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to check on Katie. Good day, Adrian."

Adrian shook his head as he watched her hurry out of the room. "Got to face the past sometime, Ismene," he whispered to himself.

* * *

Katie rolled over on her side, drawing the warm blankets tighter around her. She inhaled deeply, her nose picking up the mingled scent of vanilla and apples. A smile curved across her face. _Hmm, an apple would be good right now…a nice, big, juicy green apple. Yum. Curious though, my room never smells like apples, always vanilla. I wonder how Marcus knew I loved the smell of vanilla. _Her eyelids fluttered open as she stretched her arms out, the image of a nice tart apple still playing through her mind. The distinct sound of someone clicking their tongue quickly brought her to her senses and Katie was suddenly aware of the imposing older woman perched in the ivory armchair next to the bed. Her face was stern, her beady dark eyes trained on Katie's face.

"So, you must be the blood-traitor my _faithful_ son purchased," Constance Flint drawled. She shifted slightly in the chair, her billowing skirts rustling against the damask. "You're quite skinny and frankly, not much to look at, but then again, Marcus always did have strange taste." Katie felt her cheeks redden at Mrs. Flint's condescending remarks as Constance continued to stare at her. "Well, don't you speak? Don't tell me that daft boy bought a mute!"

"No, I can speak just fine," Katie retorted quietly as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. She gazed back at the severe-looking woman warily.

"So how much did he pay for you?"

"Pardon?"

"Don't play stupid with me, girl. I asked you how much my beloved son paid for your scrawny behind?" Constance sneered.

Katie crossed her arms, glaring at the older woman.

"Well? What, cat got your tongue? Fine don't tell me. You're probably just embarrassed! I can't imagine anyone paying more than ten galleons for an insignificant bint like you."

Katie swallowed hard, willing herself to stay calm. _Keep your cool; she's just trying to bait you._

Constance shook her head, her dark eyes never wavering from Katie. "Well, all I can say is you must be good in bed…can't see any other reason a man would want you around. What's your specialty? Like to suck cock, do you? Or maybe your one of those that love taking it in the ass?"

Inwardly, Katie seethed, altogether shocked at Mrs. Flint's crude language. This was not how she had expected Marcus' Mother to behave. It seemed unseemly for a Pureblood of her station.

Constance delightedly noted the pursing of Katie's lips as her vulgar remarks hit home. The girl was trying to remain calm, that much Constance could tell, but she knew she was getting to her. Katie's eyes narrowed ready for the next offensive assault, her hands clenched into tight fists. "Is that it?" Constance purred. "You're a backdoor girl. You play the whore while my son fucks you up that tight ass of yours? Of course, you probably got a lot of practice in Azkaban. I heard the guards there just love a tight piece of blood-traitor ass."

"Shut up!" Katie screamed, her temper finally boiling over. "Just shut up! I have never touched your son, you vicious hag! I wouldn't dream of…can't believe you would insinuate….filthy, disgusting," Katie rambled angrily, tears streaming down her face as she shouted at the older woman. All the while, Constance continued to smile manically at her.

"Katie? Katie, is something wrong? I heard shouting," Ismene declared as she pushed open the bedroom door. Her gaze swept the room and instantly noted Katie's tears. She frowned and then finally recognized the other presence in the room. Her green eyes narrowed as she glowered at her Aunt. "What are you doing in here?" Ismene asked dangerously, pulling her wand from of her pocket.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Apollo of Clarus, herself," Constance said airily.

"Yes, it's lovely to see you too Aunt Constance. Now, might I suggest you withdraw to your wing?" Ismene commented dryly. "I don't imagine Marcus would appreciate you upsetting Ms. Bell."

"Like I give a care what Marcus thinks! If the boy is daft enough to let trash like this in," she said gesturing at Katie, "then he is no son of mine!"

"I understand that disowning your children is a family trait, but may I remind you that you still reside under Marcus' roof," Ismene answered pointedly.

"We only disown the ones that disappoint us. Of course, you know too well what I mean, don't you Ismene? Tell me, how does it make you feel, knowing that your Mother, my dear sister-in-law, committed suicide just to be rid of your freakish presence?"

Ismene's wand shook in her hand as she tried to rein in her temper.

"Then your Father abandoned you to the Dark Lord. I heard he didn't even flinch when our Lord demanded your capture," she grinned wickedly. "Although, it was a real shame about that boyfriend of yours betraying you like he did….what was his name again?"

"Shut your mouth!" Ismene screamed, blood pounding in her ears.

Constance pretended not to hear her niece as she continued to ponder the name of the young man. "He's one of Marcus' friends…that one with the light brown hair and lots of money…oh yes, Cassius Warrington!"

"I swear to the gods, Aunt Constance, if you say one more word, I'll make you wish you had never stepped foot outside your wing this morning," Ismene threatened dangerously, her eyes flashing with rage.

"I would listen to her Mother. I know it's been years since you've seen Ismene, but believe me, she's quite grown up and has an awful temper when provoked," Marcus suggested, sauntering into the room behind his cousin.

Constance's face paled slightly at the sight of her only son, before she composed her features into a placid smile. "Ah, there you are Marcus, home at last, safe and sound I see."

Marcus caught Ismene's eye and quirked at an eyebrow at her raised wand. She frowned at him, but slowly lowered her arm. "Yes, I'm home, Mother," he sighed wearily. "What I _am_ curious to know is what you are doing in this part of the Manor?"

Constance rose and shrugged her shoulders. "I fancied a chat with our new guest. I was only being hospitable," she answered sarcastically.

Katie snorted at Constance's words as she wiped away a stream of angry tears. Her heart pounding in her chest, she glanced at Marcus' frowning face thankful that he had chosen this moment to arrive home.

"I think Katie and Ismene have had enough of your hospitality. I suggest you find something else to occupy your time." Marcus watched as his Mother smoothed back her dark hair and straightened her skirts. "Oh and Mother, they are _my guests_, as you will remember, and this is _my house_."

"Of course, Marcus," Constance replied condescending as she swept past Ismene and out of Katie's bedroom. "I would say it's a pleasure to see you again Ismene, but we both know I'd be lying," she said dryly.

"Mother." The warning in Marcus' voice was clear and his Mother smiled benignly at him as she headed out of the room.

Ismene moved to follow her but Marcus quickly sidestepped her and shut the bedroom door. "Leave it," he said quietly.

"Marcus, I was…"

"I said leave it," he interrupted in a firmer voice.

Pursing her lips, Ismene glared at her cousin. "Your daft you know, to let her wander about, her mind riddled with hate and bitterness. She's bound to cause you more heartache than its worth."

Marcus gazed at Ismene. "She's my Mother, Ismene."

"She doesn't have a maternal bone in her body," Ismene hissed.

"Still…"

"Fine! But the blood and tears she causes will be on your hands, Marcus," Ismene spat. With those final words, she dodged around Marcus and hurried out of the room.

"As if my hands are stained enough," he whispered to himself. Marcus sighed, his body and mind weary from travel.

"I'm so sorry Marcus."

Marcus glanced up at Katie, his thoughts still clouded by Ismene's last comment. "Why? You didn't do anything." He shook his head, trying to clear his mind and wandered towards the window overlooking the park. "Was she horrid to you?" he asked blandly.

Katie played with her fingers, his sudden presence causing a myriad of emotions in her. "No," she answered quietly.

Marcus turned, his green eyes boring into hers. "Liar," he sneered.

Katie hung her head, ashamed at how easily he could see through her. "It doesn't matter. She doesn't bother me."

"How very Gryffindor of you to say so," he commented sarcastically, his eyes idly scanning the clear blue sky, trying to find anything to occupy him so he didn't have to look at Katie. He just couldn't. He was too damned tired to keep up this uncaring façade. More than anything he longed to climb into the bed next to her and curl his large frame around her. He sighed, pushing _those_ thoughts into the back of his mind. "Did you have a nice visit with Ismene?"

Katie stared at his back, keenly aware that he seemed to want to be anywhere else but here with her. "Yes, she's very lovely," she answered quietly. _Why did he bring me here when he so obviously can't stand the sight of me? _"You must be tired from your trip. Don't feel you need to stay. Please go get some rest."

Marcus glanced at her then, his green eyes searching her blank expression, trying to decipher her words. She was a mystery to him; one minute earnest and trying to please, the next withdrawn and quiet. _What in Hades happened to you in Azkaban, Katie Bell?_ Marcus' Mark flared to life, effectively displacing all thoughts of Katie from his head. "Fuck," he swore under his breath. _What a perfect end to a crappy day._ "I have to go," he said lamely gesturing at his forearm.

Katie merely nodded, her fingers playing with the silk hem of the comforter. "Will you be gone long?"

Marcus paused, running a hand through his dark hair. "Not too long I hope. Why? Was there something you needed?"

"I just thought we could dine together tonight. I know Ismene has been looking forward to seeing you," she supplied.

"What about you?" Marcus questioned, surprising himself with his frankness. _What the hell…his day couldn't get much worse. So what if she can't stand the sight of him and wished he would never come back._

Katie glanced down at her hands, a slight blush on her cheeks. "I…I was looking forward to you coming home as well," she answered truthfully. "After all, Ismene doesn't know that much about Quidditch," she joked, her eyes rising to meet his.

Marcus stared at her for a minute, momentarily lost in the sea of blue that was Katie's eyes. He smiled gently, a rare feat for him. "No, she certainly doesn't. I'll try and be back for dinner." Katie grinned and gave him a quick nod as he headed out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything and I don't.

Warning: Smut and Language ahead.

Chapter 6

"No, my Lord, I was unable to procure it. You see…"

The sentence was cut short by a shrill scream as Macnair withered on the ground, the Dark Lord's Cruciatus Curse painfully wracking his limbs. Marcus watched disinterestedly from the shadows, his face hidden by the hood of his cloak. The Dark Lord stood in the center of the small chamber, his eyes scanning the stacks of parchment assembled on the oak table in front of him, his wand arm extended, casually increasing the ferocity of his curse as Macnair's screams grew louder. He finally lifted the curse. Macnair attempted to rise, but made it as far as his knees before he vomited profusely on the black marble floor.

"I should kill you for your failure Walden," the Dark Lord stated, a frown marring his ugly reptilian features. "However, I find I still have use for you," he added blandly.

"Oh thank you my Lord. You will not be sorry for sparing me. I swear. Thank you," the older Death Eater simpered.

"Hush! I wish to hear no more of your disgusting sniveling. Get out of my sight," Voldemort hissed menacingly. "And Walden, next time I will offer you no reprieve."

Marcus chuckled quietly as he watched Macnair drag himself upright and stumble quickly out of the room. The candlelight flickered eerily against the marble walls as the Dark Lord once again engrossed himself in the piles of parchment. After a few minutes he shifted the papers to the side and cleared his throat. "Gentlemen, I have an extremely delicate task for you." Marcus stepped forward into the light, as Warrington and Pucey emerged out of the shadows, joining him on either side. Voldemort glanced at them, appraising them silently.

"In what way may we serve you my Lord," Warrington inquired.

"Recently, through a stroke of opportunity, I have discovered the whereabouts of an old follower of mine by the name of Pedro Luis Medici, who since my rebirth has failed to return to my ranks. The man is nothing more than a coward to me and should be killed as a traitor, but he does hold a bit of knowledge I need. A relative of his was placed under the Fidelius charm and Pedro is the secret keeper. This hidden individual has come to interest me a great deal and I would like nothing more than to know where they may be found. I will provide you with a portkey and Medici's location on Sunday evening. The wards surrounding his hiding place are quite strong, but I am sure they will be no match for you, Mr. Pucey." Adrian nodded humbly as the Dark Lord continued. "I trust you can deduce the rest from there. Cassius, you will recover the information for me. If Don Pedro is uncooperative, I'm sure Marcus will be able to convince him otherwise."

"It will be done my Lord," the three answered obediently.

"I expect so. You are dismissed until Sunday evening then. Be here promptly at 10:30 p.m." The Dark Lord waved them off with a pale hand and returned his attention to the paper strewn table in front of him.

"My Lord, if I may inquire after the name of the man we are interested in?" Cassius asked quietly.

"Yes, of course. _Her_ name is Guiliana Lucrezia Medici," Voldemort answered with a wicked grin.

Marcus and the others bowed once more and filed out of the presence chamber. Shutting the door behind them, Marcus hurriedly strode down the hall, eager to return to Hyde Park. It was much too late to catch Katie and Ismene at dinner, but perhaps they would still be in the library reading when he returned.

"Oy, where are you off to in such a rush?" Adrian asked, moving quickly to catch up to Marcus. "I thought we could talk about the mission over a pint or two…I'm damn curious about this witch."

"Hell Adrian, give the bloke a break. He's probably dying to get home and have it off with Bell. Business trips can be awfully lonely. Isn't that right, Marcus?" Cassius smirked, his icy blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Sod off Warrington," Marcus uttered tersely, blood beginning to pound in his ears.

Warrington raised an eyebrow at Adrian, the smirk on his face widening. "So sorry, Marcus old pal. I forgot that you were entertaining company. Probably need to hurry back for dinner. By the way how is dear Ismene?"

Marcus stopped abruptly. "She's very well, thank you," he managed to grit out. "I wonder how you became informed so quickly of my houseguest," he commented, his dark eyes straying to Adrian's guilty face.

"Do tell her I said hello. It's been so long since we've seen one another."

"I'm sure forever couldn't be long enough in her mind, Cassius."

"I was only doing my duty, Marcus. You, _of course_, must see that. It's too bad how it had to end though. I do love a fiery-tempered witch."

Marcus merely nodded his head as he painfully maintained a neutral expression. "Good evening to both of you." Marcus resumed walking, eagerly heading towards the courtyard.

"Will we see you on Saturday?" Adrian called, but Marcus didn't answer.

A warm breeze caressed his face as he left the dark castle. Quickly, Marcus apparated home, arriving in the darkened foyer.

"Good evening Master, will you be needing anything from Mynette?" the houself squeaked.

"Is Ms. Bell still awake?" he asked gruffly as he shrugged off his cloak and handed it to the elf.

"No sir. She went to her room after supper. Mynette checked on her a half hour later and Ms. Bell was sound asleep."

Marcus frowned, disappointed that he'd missed dinner. "And my cousin?"

"Ms. Ismene is packing sir." The houself rubbed her hands furiously, her tiny brow knitted in agitation.

"Packing?"

"Ms. Ismene says she is leaving sir."

"And why, pray tell is she leaving?" Marcus questioned darkly.

The houself shuffled her feet against the marble floor, her eyes downcast. "Ms. Ismene is saying she will not spend another night in the same house as Master's Mother."

Marcus rubbed his temples wearily. "Mynette, did my Mother leave the West Wing again while I was out?"

"No Master! Mynette made sure that she stayed put."

"Then what happened?"

"Well Master, Ms. Ismene said that she just wanted to see her Mother's portrait, Ms. Adelaide, again. Mynette did not think she would go poking around in other parts of the West Wing," the houself managed to stammer. "Instead of finding Ms. Ismene in the portrait gallery, I is finding her arguing with Master's Mother in the Summer Salon." With a loud squeak the elf began banging its head against the wall, eliciting a loud thump.

"Stop that!" Marcus roared.

"Mynette is sorry Master. Thank you for stopping Mynette." The elf teetered on one foot, its beady eyes slightly unfocused.

"From now on, no one else besides my Mother or me is to enter the West Wing. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master."

"Good, now get off with your self. Tell Ismene to stop being so dramatic and that she's not to leave. I have to leave again on Sunday for business and I need her to stay with Ms. Bell."

"Yes Master."

* * *

"Didn't figure you for wanting a slew of ankle-biters running around," Marcus joked as Alexander handed him a glass of Ogden's Finest. His dark eyes scanned the room coming to rest on the slightly rounded belly of Mrs. Angelina Montague. 

Alexander shrugged, running a stray hand through his curly dark locks. "Gets my Mother off my back. Besides, it will be good for Angelina…give her something to do while I'm at work," he offered. Marcus merely nodded, taking another deep sip of the amber liquid. "By the way, why are you alone today? I thought you'd be bringing Bell or your cousin, what's her name?"

"Ismene and due to certain people present that will remain nameless, I supposed that would not be a good idea."

"You mean Cassius."

"I didn't say anything."

"They'll have to settle this thing at one point or another," Montague sighed.

"Yes, well I would hate it to be over his dead body. The Dark Lord may not look very favorable on Ismene. Besides I didn't figure your new wife would appreciate them dueling at your wedding, might damage the cake."

Alexander chuckled, "I told him it was a bad idea to get mixed up with her in the first place, but no, he wouldn't listen…stubborn as a centaur that one. Although, in one way, he did do you a big favor."

Marcus quirked an eyebrow at the younger man, "And how is that?"

"If he hadn't brought her in, the Dark Lord sure as hell would have expected you to."

Marcus turned away, afraid that his eyes would betray his emotions. Composing himself, he scanned the crowd, his eyes finally settling on Daphne Higgs and the ridiculous display of cleavage she was showcasing. "Now those," he said conspiratorially to Alexander, "cannot be real."

Alexander followed his line of sight and snorted into his glass of firewhiskey. "Terrence must hate himself everyday for shackling himself to her. I warned him. She couldn't keep her legs closed at Hogwarts! Did he honestly expect she would keep them open only for him after they were wed?"

"Sadly, I did. I'll admit I was naïve, but then again everyone makes mistake in their youth," Terrence quipped dryly as he drew up alongside Marcus and Alexander. He eyed his wife warily watching as Anton Parkinson continued to chat her up. "That's the latest one," he said, "fucking slag. The least she could do is sleep with one of my bosses…might give me a leg up at work, but no, instead she chooses the dandy boy of the Appleby Arrows. Bloody waste if you ask me."

"No heir yet either?" Marcus inquired.

"No," Terrence shook his head despondently. "And if there was, you know I would have to insist on a paternity charm. I swear if it wasn't for all her old man's galleons I'd choke the bint to death with my own two hands."

"You're lucky she doesn't try to smother you with those new breasts of hers," Montague snickered.

"Oh you like those," Terrence drawled. "I paid for them apparently. She claims they were a present for me, although, I find that rich seeing as I've barely been allowed to touch them."

"Terrence old pal, you need to get yourself some balls and put that witch in her place," Adrian joked as he joined the conversation. He winked at a young blonde standing nearby causing her to blush profusely and took another long sip from his champagne glass.

"That's easy for you to say Pucey. Your Mother didn't diddle the family fortune away."

"No, that's true. Of course, my Mother doesn't like to diddle anything, frigid cold bitch that she is. Another Champagne," Adrian called to a nearby waiter.

"Bring us another round," Montague instructed gesturing at the others. The waiter nodded calmly and moved off.

"You taking Johnson on a honeymoon?" Adrian inquired.

"Her name is Angelina or Mrs. Montague, Ade, and yes, we're going to Greece for a few days," Alexander drawled, swirling the remnants of his firewhiskey.

"Greece is lovely this time of year," Terrence offered.

"Hmmm, yes, it should be."

"You staying at Davenport's villa?"

"We are. It was his wedding gift to us."

"Very nice," Adrian whistled. "I went a few years back. The house sits right on the beach. You'll love it."

"Before you ladies start discussing the curtains, I'll say goodnight," Marcus commented sarcastically, tossing down the rest of his drink.

"Très drôle, Marcus," Terrence drawled. "Where are you off to in such a hurry? Got a hot date…some bint waiting a dingy pub for you?"

"None of your business Ter, and I hope you know your wife just left with that ponce, Parkinson," Marcus sneered. "Any of you lot seen my Mother? I suppose I should offer to escort her home."

"No need," Cassius supplied, sidling up to the group. "I just saw Constance on her way out with Miles."

"Bletchley? What the fuck was she doing with him?"

Cassius ran hand through his short sandy hair and shrugged. "He said he'd see her home since you seemed to be otherwise occupied. I think she was hitting the champagne pretty hard again and he was worried she'd get splinched."

"Fuck," Marcus swore. He strode away quickly not even bothering with a goodbye. _Why would Miles offer to escort his Mother home? It wasn't like him to put himself out._ Marcus had a feeling that Miles was up to no good and that somehow it involved Katie.

* * *

"Thought I would see you today…what's the matter, Marcus keeping you under lock and key?" 

Startled, Katie paused in the doorway outside the parlor. She had been on her way to the kitchen, hoping to see if Marcus had arrived home yet. She knew that he would take supper in there if everyone else had gone to bed and Katie thought perhaps she'd join him for a cup of hot chocolate. "Hello?" she whispered, her eyes widening at the sight of Miles Bletchley leisurely reclining on the parlor sofa, a half empty tumbler of firewhiskey in his hand.

"Don't stand there gaping like a fool…come in," Miles goaded. "You can keep me company until your Lord and Master returns." Miles took a deep swig from the crystal glass in his hand.

Tightening the belt of her silk dressing gown, Katie entered the drawing room cautiously. "Why aren't you at the reception?" she asked softly, her eyes not meeting Miles'.

"Why aren't you?" Miles retorted, his beady dark eyes drinking in the soft innocence that was Katie Bell, as he padded the seat next to him. Noting the angst written on her face, he said, "Oh come on Bell, I don't bite."

Katie chewed her lip trying to work out what Miles was doing here and whether she should be speaking with him. Marcus had insinuated some horrible things about Miles and she wasn't sure Marcus would approve of him being here…with her…alone. "I was just on my way to bed Miles," Katie said quietly.

"Stop playing the shy schoolgirl and sit. I've had a horrid afternoon and am in need of some placating."

"Angelina's wedding was horrid?"

"What? Who…oh Johnson, right you were friends with her at school. Damn she's tall…looks like an Amazon, that one. Anyway, what was I saying? Oh yes, the wedding was fine. You know how these things are; Montague showing off that he's already knocked up his wife, his Mother brimming with pleasure, and me having to listen to my slag sister whine about how she is never going to find a bloke to settle down with."

"Angelina's pregnant?" Katie asked faintly as she sank down onto the ivory couch.

Miles smirked, seeing the disappointment etched on Katie's pale face. "Marcus didn't tell you I see."

"He probably just forgot…he's very busy you know." Katie continued to stare at her folded hands. _Angie's pregnant…with Montague's baby! I wonder if…if he took advantage of her or if it was mutual. I imagine it was mutual…Angelina's never been the type to be pushed around._ Katie could picture them now, sitting and talking peacefully in their house, Montague reaching out to caress Angelina's swollen abdomen, adoration in his deep blue eyes. _They do seem to suit one another. Their both tall, very aristocratic looking…they both have very serious personalities. How funny to think that they were once rival quidditch captains and now they are husband and wife._

"That must be it, although, he didn't look very busy tonight when he was dancing with Victoria Havilland," Miles chuckled as he placed his now empty glass on the cherry end table.

"Victoria Havilland," Katie repeated slowly.

"Yes, I had heard they had been seeing quite a bit of one another recently. Must be why Marcus wanted to go to New York so badly instead of chucking it to one of the junior associates."

"New York?" Katie stared at Miles now, her blues wide with confusion.

"Flint Industries is doing the exporting for Havilland Senior's firm." Noting her puzzled expression he explained in plainer terms. "The Havillands are American. The company is based out of New York."

"Oh," was all Katie could say.

"Does Marcus even talk to you?" Miles questioned.

Katie blushed, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

"No, I guess not," Miles commented. "Well, it is no wonder."

Katie pursed her lips before asking, "Why do you say that?"

"No offense Bell, but you never seemed like the kind of girl that would attract Marcus. Oh maybe back at Hogwarts, he was slightly interested in you, but it was probably just do to your penchant for mouthing off. He always did prefer the more fiery-tempered witches," Miles smirked as he moved closer to Katie. "But now, I would say your nothing more than a shadow of your former self…plain…quiet…dead boring if you ask me. It probably would have been better if they had just finished you off in Azkaban."

Katie glared into Miles' knowing expression her heart pounding in her chest. _Plain…quiet…dead boring…that was her in a nutshell! She was a shadow, a continuously fading silhouette that blended in with the wall coverings. How had this happened to her? How did she become this invisible?_

"Of course, all you probably need is a little comforting or prodding," Miles said gently, laying his hand on Katie's silk-covered knee. "It's too bad you didn't come home with me after the auction." He said it as if it had been her choice who she had left with. "I would have worked with you…so sweet and delicate," Miles cooed as he ran a finger across her jaw line. Katie remained rigid, his soft tone hypnotizing her. "I would have cared for you Katie. I would have helped you break down those walls in your mind, but no, you chose Marcus. Didn't you?"

"Chose?" she whispered.

"Why did you do that Katie? Don't you want to be you again? I would _love_ to help you. Won't you let me help you?" Miles wrapped his arms around Katie's trembling body, pulling her closer to him.

The scent of whiskey and cheap cologne invaded Katie's nose arousing her from her stupor. _No! Something's wrong…this feels wrong._ "Stop Miles, please."

"This is the way it's supposed to be Katie. You're supposed to be with me. What do you want with Marcus? Your nothing to him…don't you want to be something to someone. Don't you want to be more than a fly on the wall?" Miles tightened his grip on her shoulders as anger began to course through his veins. "Your nothing to him," he hissed menacingly, "lower than the lowest of houselves! If you stay with him you'll fade into nothing…is that what you want? To be nothing!"

Miles' truthful words played over and over inside her head as she stared into his narrowed eyes. _You're nothing…a shadow…what happened to Katie Bell?_

A loud bang interrupted the couple and Katie was vaguely aware of Marcus peeling her out of Miles' arms. Waving his wand dangerously at the younger man, Marcus turned and dragged Katie out of the room and up the stairs.

His long fingers dug into the pale flesh of her arm as he hauled her down the corridor and through the doorway. Slamming the door to her sitting room shut, Marcus released her, thrusting Katie's body far from his. Katie glared at him as she tenderly rubbed her forearm, angry tears pooling in the corner of her blue eyes. "Are you completely daft?" she screamed. "What the bloody hell was that all about?" Marcus turned away from her, heading towards the door that he had slammed only seconds before, his temper dangerously close to boiling over. "What…you're leaving?" she gasped. Starting after him, Katie found herself yelling, "Oh I don't think so. We are not finished here!"

"Go to bed," Marcus uttered tersely, his back still facing her.

"No."

Marcus half turned, surprised by the defiance in her voice. His expression remained neutral but his eyes, dark and stormy bored into hers. "Go to bed, Katie," he hissed menacingly.

Katie stared back at him, her breaths coming in ragged gasps. She was so angry she could barely see. It was time to take a stand, here and now. Fuck Marcus, fuck Miles, fuck all of them! She was sick of living this wasted, timid existence, always apologizing and groveling like a dog. Her earlier conversation with Miles had helped her regain some perspective. She _was_ sick of being a shadow. "Fuck you Marcus," she spat venomously.

Marcus' mouth dropped open. "What did you just say?"

"I said fuck you!" she screamed. Katie reached for the nearest object and her fingers closed around the neck of a delicate china vase. She hurled it effortlessly at him, narrowly missing his head and instead shattering against the cherry doorframe.

Marcus advanced towards her, his emerald eyes flashing dangerously. "I'd watch what you say Katie, I'm not in a mood to be trifled with." He knew he was in danger of losing what little hold he had on his temper. Normally shuttered, he hardly ever lost control, and there was no telling what he would do if indeed she pushed him over the edge.

"You're not in a mood," Katie snorted as she stopped just shy of him, "who cares! If I want to tell you to fuck off I'll tell you to fuck off and frankly Marcus, I don't give a damn what kind of mood you're in!"

Marcus cracked his knuckles, his chest heaving as he dragged in mouthfuls of air. "I'm warning you, Bell…"

Katie cut Marcus off with a high pitch laugh. "You're warning me," she mocked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "That's rich."

Marcus tried to clear his mind, but the image of Bletchley with his arms around her kept running through his head. "I'm serious. You need to shut that gob of yours!"

"Or what? You'll shut it for me? How will you do that Marcus? You never touch me! For Merlin's sake, you can barely stand to spend five minutes in a room alone with me!"

"Touch you? Who the fuck would want to touch you? You're nothing but a skinny…"

"I'm nothing but a skinny, pale, blood-traitor, blah, blah, blah…yeah, I've heard all that before. Why don't you tell me something new Marcus? If I'm so heinously repulsive in your holier-than-thou-pureblooded-eyes than why in Hades did you bring me here? Are you working on some sick perverse experiment? Is that it?" Katie paused and said in a deep voice, "Let's see, if I isolate the subject and never let it quite know its place, preying on its emotional insecurities, how long will it take for said subject to a) beg me to fuck its brains out, b) attempt to kill me, or c) kill itself?" Katie ticked off the possible outcomes on her fingers. "Or maybe you're going for the tri-fecta, murder-suicide after a good, hard shag?" she jeered.

For the first time in his life, Marcus' voice failed him. He stood, glaring down at her, his eyes pulsing with rage, blood pounding in his ears, his hands itching to wrap around her delicate white throat and throttle her. _Gods be damned, what the fuck am I doing with her? _His eyes focused in on her lips, her perfect, pink, heart-shaped mouth. As if she knew where his eyes were glued, her small, pert tongue slipped out to moisten her lips. In his mind's eye he saw Miles staring at her lips, slowly dipping his head in so he could taste her. _Fuck Miles! He couldn't have her. She was his and his alone!_

Katie was caught off guard as Marcus slammed his lips against hers, his tongue quickly gaining access and plundering her mouth as if he owned it. He pulled her roughly to him; her body flush against his, as his arms wound their way around her backside. Katie swore she could feel his kiss all the way down to her toes. Her hands drifted up, pulling his face closer to hers, her fingers running through his short dark hair. It was the most contact she'd had in months. Finally, she felt alive and she relished the emotion.

Marcus ground his hips against hers eliciting a breathy moan from Katie. He _had_ to have her. There was no stopping now. Marcus backed them towards the couch, his mouth never leaving hers. Seating himself, he pulled Katie on top of him so she straddled his lap. The increase in contact sent a shudder through her and this time she couldn't stop the full on moan that she released.

Marcus' fingers worked deftly to untie her robe, soon freeing her of the silky material. Sliding down the thin straps of the lavender nightgown, he removed his mouth from hers and began to kiss his way down her neck. Nipping gently at her collar bone and lapping at the tender skin of her throat, Marcus slowly made his way towards her small pert breasts, finally taking one nipple into his mouth. His rough fingers rolled the other while his mouth greedily sucked on its twin. Katie gasped at the sensations coursing through her, arching her back so Marcus could gain better access. She rolled her hips trying to push towards the release her body was screaming for. "Marcus, please," she pleaded.

It took only those two whimpered words and before Katie could gasp for another breath, Marcus had her naked and sprawled out on the couch. Shrugging off his white oxford, he divested himself quickly of his trousers, socks, and shoes. Katie stared at him, her face flushed, her mouth swollen from kissing. He was more man than she had ever seen. He looked like he was carved out of stone, his muscular chest chiseled to perfection, peppered by dark hairs. His abdomen was rock-hard, a trail of dark hair running down from his belly button and disappearing beneath his boxers. She lifted her hands towards him, missing the contact of his skin against hers.

Marcus pulled down his black jersey boxers, toeing them off as he settled on top of Katie. Somewhere in the hazy recesses of his mind a voice was screaming for him to stop, that he should go slower, be gentler with her, but as she brushed her fingertips gently across his chest and stared up at him with those wide, swirling sapphire blue eyes all notions of halting his present course of action disappeared. With one quick twist of his hips, Marcus sheathed himself in Katie, ecstasy coursing through his rigid body.

Katie groaned at his sudden invasion, her body stretching painfully to accommodate his size. He stilled letting Katie slowly adjust to him, dropping soft butterfly kisses across her temple. As he began to feel her body relax, Marcus started to move slowly, drawing himself in and out of her easily. She felt amazing and Marcus' whole body felt as if it was on fire. He reigned himself in, determined to make her lose control first.

"Marcus, oh gods, oh please don't stop," Katie panted, desire coiling thickly in her stomach. She was so close. Zings of pleasure coursed through her pushing her further towards her release. Sensing that she was on the precipice, Marcus increased his pace, driving Katie further into the sofa with each hard thrust. He felt her body tense and then she cried his name aloud as a series of shudders wracked her body. She clamped down hard on him, milking him till he grunted and came inside her.

They lay in a tangle on the settee, each panting for breath. Marcus slowly pulled himself up, stretching his legs as he went. He sat, staring at Katie, his face expressionless as the weight of the events of the last few minutes descended upon him. _What the fuck did you just do Marcus? What the bloody hell were you thinking? Taking her on a couch, like some ordinary bint you picked up at the pub. This is Katie Bell for fuck's sake! The girl you've been lusting after since you first laid eyes on her at Hogwarts. Bloody hell! This is why you will never deserve her…treating her like a common whore. You might as well have bent her over the table!_ Marcus stood, grabbing his clothes. He couldn't look at her anymore. Not after what had just taken place... what he had done to her. How could he face those wide, innocent blue eyes now? His anger returned full force, his disgust with himself practically choking him.

"Where are you going?" Katie asked as Marcus pulled on his boxers and gathered up the rest of his clothes. "Marcus, where are you going?" _Where is he going? What did I do wrong now? Oh gods, don't cry, don't cry._ "Marcus?" she howled desperately.

Squaring his shoulders, Marcus continued to ignore her; frantic to be anywhere else, his guilt building with each instance she said his name in that pleading tone. He left through the same door he had entered, shutting it firmly behind him.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed...thank you to all my lovely reviewers! I would love to hear what you thought of this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay on this. My last trimester was extremely tiring, but baby and I are home now and ready to continue. This chapter does not contain Katie, but is vital to the story. Thank you!

Disclaimer: JKR owns it all and I don't.

_Chapter 7_

He knew bringing her here would cause him nothing but trouble. He had known that and still he had done it. _Fuck! Why couldn't I just leave well enough alone and let Bletchley walk off with her? I had to fucking bid on her…I had to have her. And now…well, I've certainly had her…probably for the first and only time. Bloody hell…what a fucking mess!_

"You need to stay."

Marcus paused, his robe half buttoned. _Exactly what I don't need right now. _"I can't talk. I have business to attend to," he replied quietly.

Ismene's eyes followed Marcus as he recommenced buttoning his robe and then sifted through his closet for a pair of shoes. "You need to listen to me and listen well," she said crossly.

_I can guess what this is about…bloody hell, can't women keep their gobs shut…fucking gossips, every last one of them! _"I don't have time for a lecture, Ismene." Marcus grabbed a pair of dragon hide boots and righted himself. He stepped into them and used his wand to tie the laces. Straightening his robes, he took one last glance around to make sure he had everything and then headed towards his bedroom door. Dropping a chaste kiss on Ismene's unscarred cheek, he added, "I don't know when I'll be back. It may take a few hours or a few days."

Ismene grabbed his hand tightly, her pale green eyes full of earnestness. "I'm serious Marcus; we need to talk…NOW."

Marcus shook her off angrily. _Damn!_ "Leave it, Ismene. What's done is done and I don't feel like discussing it," he spat. Not caring if she got the message or not, Marcus strode out of the chamber, anxious to leave.

"It's what's undone that I'm more worried about," she shouted as she pursued him down the corridor.

_What in Hades is she blabbing about? Fucking seers…always talking nonsense._

"You can't leave Marcus!"

Marcus trotted down the stairs continuing to ignore Ismene's protests.

"You have to be the stupidest bastard to walk on two legs!" Ismene hoped that would get his attention. Marcus hated being called stupid. She leaped down the stairs two at a time, catching him in the foyer.

"Ismene, let me make this very clear to you…I don't have time for this fucking bullshit. I don't care how upset Bell is or how pissed off you are. I fucked up, okay? I get it. But right now really isn't the time for you to begin your "Marcus Flint is Viler than a Troll" lecture series. The Dark Lord is waiting and I _know_ you understand the seriousness of that." Marcus turned his back on his cousin, preparing to apparate.

"She's dangerous Marcus."

"Bell couldn't kill a fly. Trust me; it's built in with all that Gryffindor nobleness and virtue shite."

"I don't know what in Merlin's name is going on between you and Katie…that's your own sick, twisted game and I, for one, am steering clear of it." Marcus glanced over his shoulder, his brow furrowed in confusion. "She's dangerous Marcus," Ismene repeated. "The one he wants…the one he's sending you to find. You can't go. She shouldn't be found."

"What?"

"He wants you to find her…I know…but you shouldn't, she's…she's not right. I can feel it Marcus. It would be better for us all if she was never found," Ismene added emphatically.

"What did you see?" Marcus asked, a hint of nervousness entering his voice. Ismene never screwed around when it came to prophesizing.

"It's what I can't see." Noting the exasperated look on Marcus' face, she attempted to explain. "It's like something's blocking me when it comes to her…a hidden darkness. I've never experienced this before Marcus. She's dangerous and poses a threat to all of us."

"Maybe your off…could be the cycle of the moons or tides or the Dark Lord. He's fucked with your head before Ismene."

"No, it's not him! I'm telling you…I know she shouldn't be found!"

"What do you want me to do? He's given me my assignment. I just can't walk up to him and say, 'Sorry sir, but I'm going to have to decline this mission as my cousin, the seer, thinks the witch in question poses some unforeseeable threat to us'."

"She shouldn't be found!"

"You keep on saying this yet I ask you, what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know Marcus, use your fucking head…give him the wrong location or worse comes to worse, kill her!"

Marcus sighed. _It's always something._ "I have to go."

"What are you going to do?" Ismene asked fervently.

"I'll figure it out."

hr

It was well past 3 am when they reached their final destination, only a slim sliver of silvery moonlight highlighting the pot-holed road they appeared beside. A warm spring wind blew through the overgrown hedges lining each side of the street, scattering leaves and twigs across the worn pavement. Cassius raised a finger to his lips and then pointed towards a small turnoff a few meters off. Adrian nodded his head and strode forward, wand in hand. Performing a series of intricate movements, he pointed his wand north towards the side lane and drew a large circle in the air. It shimmered lightly, moving away slowly like a giant bubble rising into the night. It seemed to drift aimlessly first one way then another like a leaf in the breeze, while the three young men remained watching intently.

"What's it doing?" Cassius hissed.

"Shh, be quiet. He's got all kinds of protections around this place…muggle repellents, intruder alarms, even a stealthing spell," Adrian whispered.

"How long?" Marcus inquired, his dark eyes wandering towards the moon. It would be best if they could surprise their target under the cover of darkness.

"I'm not sure," Adrian began, "wait…there she goes." Golden shoots shot out of the circle, illuminating a previously invisible smaller gravel drive between the road and the turnoff for the nearby lane. A set of iron gates stood at the entrance, a weathered lock holding them closed. "Check," Adrian grinned. He beckoned the others to follow as he approached the gates. Conjuring a set of muggle bolt cutters, he clipped the lock's chain in half and tugged open the gates.

"Couldn't you have used magic?" Cassius sneered. He hated anything to do with muggles and _never_ wanted to be mistaken for one.

"No," Adrian replied good-naturedly. "He has an alarming spell on the lock. He would know we were here before you could finish saying _Alohomora_. However, I bet Don Pedro figured we wouldn't stoop to muggle methods."

Marcus had to admit Adrian was pretty clever. "After you," he rumbled gesturing to Adrian. The three made their way quietly down the gravel path, silencing spells dispelling the crunch of their feet against the gravel. Every few meters, Adrian would stop and check for more wards, sometimes halting their progression for ten minutes at a time.

Marcus glanced up at the lightening sky. It had to be almost four now. He wondered whether Katie was awake or asleep, but then reminded himself it was well past breakfast time in England. She was probably out with Ismene, riding brooms or taking a walk on the estate. She certainly wasn't lying around thinking about Marcus.

"The house is around the bend. As far as I can tell, I've dismantled everything. Be careful though, he may have other things, besides spells, guarding this place."

Cassius nodded at Adrian and took the lead. Casting a disillusioning spell on the three, he moved around the curve in the hedge grove. A large dilapidated house loomed before them, boards covering the darkened windows. Avoiding the front door, the trio made their way around the side to the back entrance. Adrian checked the door quickly before sliding a thin knife into the knob. He clicked it twice to the side and the door swung open, the pale moonlight illuminating thick layers of cobwebs. Cassius and Marcus followed Adrian as they treaded silently through the dust-coated kitchen, heading towards the front of the house.

"It doesn't look as if anyone has been in here for ages," Adrian whispered.

"I know, but it could be a ruse," Cassius answered quietly. Holding his wand aloft he beckoned the other two to follow him down a long corridor that seemed to run the width of the house. "We'll check this floor first, then the bedrooms." Marcus and Adrian merely nodded, their eyes continuing to scan for any sign of life.

Empty portraits lined the faded and peeling walls adding to the eerie silence that seemed to surround them. Cassius peered cautiously through the nearest doorway, but only a jumble of sheet-covered furniture met his eyes. Moving stealthy down the corridor, the trio checked each room for any sign of Medici, but as Adrian had stated earlier, it seemed no one had inhabited the house in years.

Marcus chewed his lower lip as his eyes once again tried to examine every inch of the barren library. _Smells horrid in this place…certainly seems as if the houselves have given up…Doxy-filled drapes, dusty books, empty decanter of cognac, paper-strewn desk, lifeless hand…Oh fuck…lifeless hand! _Marcus eased his way around the desk, his wand still at the ready, only to find a decaying male corpse. Nudging it with his foot to indeed make sure it was real and not a spell, he sighed. "I think I've found our man…or what's left of him," he said.

Cassius and Adrian hurried over and cast some light on the poor fellow. "Sweet Salazar, he's a ripe one, isn't he," Adrian commented as he covered his nose trying to block out the sour stench of death. "How long do you think?"

"Judging by the deterioration of the body, at least two months," Marcus responded.

"How do we tell if it's him?"

"Oh, it's him, all right," Cassius answered as he removed the disillusioning spell. "I looked up information about him and pictures before we left." Running a hand through his sandy hair, he swore quietly.

"What now?"

"Well, if he was the Secret Keeper and he didn't relay the secret to anyone, then her location died with him," Marcus supplied.

"You don't think she could be here, do you?" Adrian asked, his brow furrowed.

"What would it matter if she was…it's not like we would be able to see her," Marcus rebutted. "She could be in this room for all we know."

"It does seem a bit ridiculous to think it could be that uncomplicated, but stranger things have happened," Cassius mused. Waving his wand at the lifeless corpse, he whispered a series of incantations. A flash of light issued from his wand as the walls around them shuddered. A dark cloud gathered across the ceiling and funneled downward toward Medici's body.

Marcus watched with interest as the corpse began to glow, the dark smoke pouring into its mouth and rotting nose. Its pale eyes rolled in its sockets as it slowly staggered into a sitting position.

"Since when did you become an Inferi expert?" Adrian asked, disgust marring his patrician features.

"It's a newly acquired skill," Cassius chuckled. "Damn handy if I do say so too."

"How so? As I recall an Inferi doesn't have a soul, so how can it reveal the hidden location?"

"They don't have souls, but a wizard's wand does hold a memory of the owner's soul and as long as that owner's hand wields the wand, it will tell it us what we want."

"That's brilliant," Adrian gasped, "dark, but brilliant." Marcus had to agree.

"Now then Pedro's corpse or whatever you prefer, I believe you have some magic left to show us," Cassius said, waving his wand once again at the now standing cadaver.

The deteriorating body of Pedro Luis teetered eerily as it pulled out a thin wand from inside its fraying coat. The fleshless hand twitched the rod several times, before extending its bony arm toward the library entrance. Its head swiveled to the side and Marcus watched as the gruesome puppet appeared to be pulled forth by some unseen strings. Cassius beckoned them to follow the corpse as it lumbered slowly out into the hall. Shuffling down the corridor, they made their way slowly back towards the kitchen and out of house. The sun was just beginning to peak across the horizon as they made their way down the far side of the lawn, the cadaver now descending down a set of ancient stone stairs that seemed to dip below the dilapidated mansion.

"He kept her in the crypt?" Adrian asked quietly.

Ignoring him, Cassius and Marcus stumbled down the narrow stairs, their wands held aloft, lighting their path. Medici's body ambled ahead, moving silently down a row between numerous cracked stone vaults. It led the others to a far corner, devoid of any light. Marcus noticed a large pile of dead rat's nearby. Waving its wand arm, the corpse opened and closed its cobwebbed-filled mouth several times, but no sound issued forth. Suddenly, a sharp cackle of laughter filled the dead air, and Marcus found himself gazing down at the ragged body of a young woman.

A chained hand pushed back a copious amount of snarled dark hair, as blue-black eyes met green. A twisted sneer graced the young woman's hollowed face, as she continued to laugh manically.

"Guiliana Lucrezia, I presume," Cassius remarked softly.

"It's about fucking time," Pedro Luis' niece answered in a haughty voice. "Thought I'd be down here with the rats forever." She gestured to the nearby pile and giggled, "Though I don't think they much liked me…never wanted to play." She grabbed at a live one at her feet and held its body up to her mouth. Pearly white teeth pierced the rodent's neck, blood spraying across Guiliana's face and into her mouth. Sucking deeply, she closed her eyes. After a moment she tossed the rat aside and sighed, "I hope you brought food, I'm absolutely famished."


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: We know who owns it._

_Author's Note: I can't even begin to apologize for the delay._

"The least you could do is unchain me," Giuliana shouted angrily at Cassius' back as she trailed him through the crypt

"The least you could do is unchain me," Giuliana shouted angrily at Cassius' broad back, trailing behind him through the crypt.

"Will you keep your bloody voice down," he hissed.

"Why? No one is here but a bunch of deteriorating corpses and the rats that love to feast on them…unless they happen my way first," she giggled maniacally. "Hmm, blood in the morning, blood in the afternoon, blood in the evening…hmm little ratties I love to EAT you," she crooned seductively.

"Lovely…just lovely," Adrian mused. "You might want to rethink the image your projecting…not sure how many blokes would find it attractive; although, you would make for a cheap dinner date."

"Will you both shut it!"

Giuliana raised her dark eyebrows, a Cheshire grin gracing her hollowed features, "Temperamental one isn't he?"

"You might say that," Adrian whispered conspiratorially, his amber eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Must be the first mission he's been charged with…you can bet he put on his big-boy pants today."

"_Silencio_!" Cassius bellowed, his wand directed at Giuliana's long pale throat. "I won't hesitate to do you as well," he muttered, his icy blue eyes shifting towards Adrian.

Adrian shrugged and tossed his hands up in defeat. He knew not to push Cassius too far. Only _one_ person was that daring and she had just barely escaped with her life. No wonder Ismene hated him.

"Can we get a move on," Marcus growled, breaking the tension. _In the name of Salazar! What the fuck is Adrian thinking? He knows not to egg Warrington on. And this dumb broad, well it's clear that not just the corpses have been rotting in here. Completely mental! She seems more addled than Bella on her worst day. Must be the isolation…although they say Bellatrix was mad long before her time in Azkaban. _

Marcus glanced at the witch again, his mind drifting to this morning's enigmatic discussion with Ismene. _"She's dangerous Marcus," Ismene repeated. "The one he wants…the one he's sending you to find. You can't go. She shouldn't be found."_ Marcus shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

Cassius dragged Giuliana up the stairs, Adrian and Marcus bringing up the rear. She stumbled into the sunlight, her eyes shut tight against the piercing brightness of the outside world. Adrian bent over and pulled the cowl of her cloak firmly over her head. As he began to straighten up a spell shot out from beyond a clump of bushes grazing his side and ricocheting off of the crumbling bricks of the manor.

Firing a hex off in the general direction of the unseen attacker, Marcus yelled, "Go on, apparate back."

"Can't…wards!" Adrian shouted, clutching his hip.

"Run for it," Cassius ordered, as he hoisted Giuliana over a shoulder. "Marcus, provide cover – we've got to make it to the gates!"

Sweat dripped down Marcus' face, a torrent of curses spewing forth from his mouth. There were at least three of them, if not more; two moving up the left side of the drive, hidden by the dense wall of overgrown bushes, and one firing from behind the remnants of an aged Italian fountain. They were using simple spells…nothing too serious. He snorted, his blood rising._ As if I would allow them to take me alive. Fucking Americans!_ He fired off a particularly nasty spell at the fellow crouched behind the fountain and heard a shrill scream. _Try casting one of your poncey spells with no fingers!_

"Incoming!" Adrian shouted, his amber eyes raised to the North.

Marcus groaned aloud as he counted six more Aurors on brooms and these ones looked seasoned. A slicing sound temporarily filled his ears, followed by a searing pain in his lower back. Touching his fingers to the throbbing area, he felt moisture. He lifted his hand to get a better look, and saw red glistening on the tips of his long fingers. _Damn!_

"Marcus!"

He jerked his head toward the sound; Adrian's crumpled body greeting his eyes. _Shit!_ Marcus darted forward, all thoughts focused on grabbing Adrian and getting the fuck out of there. He couldn't see Cassius anywhere. _Bastard was probably long gone. His goal had been to get that stupid bitch back to the Dark Lord. Fuck it, if the others made it._

Red and green jets of light flew past him, causing him to stumble and shift his path. Marcus somehow managed to reach Adrian and paused long enough to see blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. His breath hitched as he tried to pull Adrian onto his back and Marcus bit through his lower lip. Cursing, he wrapped a forearm across his mate's chest and dragged him along, sending spells willy-nilly with his other hand. Blood pounded in his ears as the gates loomed closer and closer. Another spell hit him and he felt the skin split down his left calf, sending a gush of blood into his boot. He choked, barreling forward with all his strength as another slicing hex hit him in the upper thigh.

"_Avada Kedavra_," he shouted angrily at the dark-haired wizard bearing down on him. The man collapsed leaving Marcus' pathway unhindered. He struggled forward, Adrian's weight dragging him down. As his left shoulder pushed the gate open, Marcus closed his eyes and thought of Katie.

hr

"I should fucking kill you, you know that?"

"I did what I had to do," she pleaded.

"What you had to do? Are you FUCKING serious?" he screamed, his fists shaking with unimaginable rage. "She's dead! Do you hear me? She's fucking dead Ismene. How could you? She trusted you! I trusted you! You're my family for fuck's sake!" _I can't believe this…this isn't happening. It can't be real._

"I didn't have a choice, Marcus."

"Shut up! Shut up," he bellowed, his hands now pulling at his short dark hair. Tears glistened in his eyes, illuminated eerily by the single candle in the room.

She had never seen him cry. She didn't think it was possible. He was made of stone. Ismene reached out her hand, attempting to give him some semblance of comfort.

"Don't touch me," he roared, leaping away from her as if she was tainted. "I hate you…I hate you so much. I wish I would have let Cassius kill you. I wish it was you that was dead!"

A knot formed at the back of her throat as she choked on her emotions. Marcus was all she had left in this dismal world. He was the only one that had ever cared for her. She couldn't lose him, not now. "You don't mean that. You don't mean it Marcus! Your angry now, but in time, you'll see what I did was for the best. It was for us."

He turned away from her, his shoulders heaving.

_He didn't hate her…he couldn't. She needed him. _"Don't go. Please don't go like this. I had to do it! I had to. Marcus, I swear on my life, it was the only way to stop them. She was the sacrifice that had to be made." She was choking on her tears now as she begged him not to leave her.

He sneered at her, his emerald eyes ablaze with hatred. _She had to make him understand. She couldn't take it if he left her. Fuck!_ "You still have your son…you still have Demetrius," she pleaded.

"It doesn't matter. Nothing matters without her. How could you," he cried, his voice filled with anguish. "How could you?" His shoulders sagged inward as the tears that had threatened to unleash only moments ago coursed down his cheeks. "I loved her….I loved her."

"Ismene! Ismene, wake up! It's Marcus!"

Katie's urgent cries penetrated her vision and Ismene shook her head wearily, willing the horrible images from her mind. _Oh goddess, what the fuck was that?_ She felt hands shaking her, and Ismene's eyes lazily drifted up to see Katie staring down at her, concern marring her pale features.

"Wake up…its Marcus…he's hurt."

"Marcus hurt?" Ismene mumbled, her hand rubbing her aching temples.

"Yes…hurry. He's in the library." Grabbing the other woman's hand, Katie dragged Ismene from the sofa and down the hallway.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: JKR owns all and I do not.

Author's Note: So should I bother continuing this?

Chapter 8.5:

She hadn't seen that much blood since Azkaban. Katie scrubbed her arms furiously, fighting back tears and horrible memories. She couldn't think of _that place_ now…it wouldn't help anything. Right now, Marcus needed her…she had to be strong…for him.

The dangerous fog of memories warded off, Katie used her elbow to turn off the faucet and hurriedly dried her hands on her brown corduroys. She could hear Ismene speaking in hused tones with Professor Snape in the next room, and she wondered if they had made progress with Adrian…he had come back in even worse shape than Marcus. _Bloody hell, when I saw him tumble into the library, staggering under the weight of Adrian's pale body, blood soaking his clothes…his eyes, they hadn't even focused when she asked him what had happened. She was sure he was a goner._

Katie tiptoed back into the library dodging the many houselves scurring back and forth, cleaning the room and carrying supplies to Ismene. Marcus lay on the brown leather sofa, stripped down to his boxer briefs. His broad chest rose and fell slowly, his breath coming out in a slight whistling. Katie knelt down beside him, double-checking the bandaging on his upper right thigh. She automatically reached for his hand and ran her thumb gently over his, as if to soothe both of their worries away.

Purple shadows colored his eyelids making him look so much older than his age of twenty-two. Carefully, not to wake him, she brushed away a stray lock of hair that had slipped across his forehead. Before she could even register his movements, Marcus' hand sprang up, grabbing her wrist in its vice-like grip. He pulled her close, his eyes alight with murderous rage, "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" he hissed.

Katie's eyes widened, her words caught in her mouth momentarily. Marcus squeezed harder and she swore she felt her bones ground together. "It's okay…it's me, Marcus – it's Katie."

Noting the quick flash of confusion in his emerald green eyes, she hastily continued. "You were hurt…on a mission. You've lost a lot of blood. I did my best to stop the bleeding, but Ismene ended up calling Professor Snape…you see Adrian was in worse shape. He'll be in soon to check on you." She didn't know why, but she could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"Adrian," Marcus whispered and Katie watched with grim satisfaction as the events prior flooded his memory. "Adrian…oh gods, is he okay? I have to help him…AHHH!"

Katie pushed Marcus back down as he yelled out. He had dropped her wrist and tried to jump up, much to the chagrin of his own wounds. "Fuck! That fucking hurts…daughter of Hades…why did I save that bitch!" he ground out.

"Shhh, Marcus, you have to rest. Please, just be quiet and don't move," Katie pleaded.

"Fuck off Bell! My best mate is next door and probably dying thanks to me." Marcus sucked in his breath and tried to struggle into a sitting position, pain bursting forth from his left side.

"You fuck off Marcus. NOW LAY DOWN," Katie ordered. She watched him stop, his face muddled by indecision, but Katie pulled out her wand, effectively ending his mental war. "Don't make me spell you to the couch," she warned, her blue eyes flashing dangerously.

Marcus coughed fighting back a laugh. Now this was the Katie Bell he remembered from Hogwarts. He tried to look apologetic, which he was sure looked dumb as hell on his face, and laid back again.

"That's better," Katie muttered, as she checked over his injuries again. He had reopened the cut on his right thigh. She began unwrapping the bandages, intending to clean the wound and seal it again.

"Whoa," Marcus laughed. "Getting a little familiar there, aren't we Bell?"

"It's not like I haven't seen your dick before Marcus," Katie quipped angrily. "Or maybe it was a dream, seeing as you would like to pretend it didn't happen," she added darkly.

_She's angry with me. Wait…does that mean she doesn't regret it? What the fuck…why are women so hard to read?_ "That's not true," he answered, internally cringing at the lameness of his comeback.

"I'm not on of your stupid broom bunnies at Hogwarts, Marcus. I know when I'm being blown off…but don't worry…I'm fine. Just fine," she managed to choke out. "I was tossed aside enough at school by Oliver that I'm used to it."

_Oliver…Oliver! Did she just compare me to Olive fucking Wood????_ Rage coursed through Marcus' veins, igniting his temper furiously. "Why you," he thundered, jumping from the couch and knocking her over. His left side seared in pain, but Marcus didn't care. "Wood…you would compare this," he gestured wildly, "to the insignificant fixation you had with that broom fucker at Hogwarts? You're even more daft than I pegged you for."

"Don't you say that about Ollie…he was a good man….a better man!"

"A better man…ha! He didn't even notice you, Katie! You were just another one of his admirers, not pretty enough to show off at a dance and not slutty enough to fuck!"

His words hit to close to home, and the tears that had threatened to erupt since he had stumbled in covered in blood, at last erupted. "You asshole," she cried, leaping from the floor, her fists pummeling at his bare chest. "You fucking asshole…how could I ever care about some one like you? I must be insane! Fucking Dementors…making me think you actually might care about me. You're just one of them…one of those disgusting, loathsome Death Eaters." Her words tumbled from her mouth, not even making sense, her small fists still knocking at him. "How does it feel Marcus? Do you like raping innocent women and children? Do you revel in their screams? I always knew you were a sick, sadistic bastard….you MURDERER!" she screamed.

Marcus grabbed her wrists, rage coursing through him like a volcano ready to burst. Each syllable she uttered sent another piercing arrow through his soul. "Katie…Katie," he cried, trying desperately to reach her…to stop her from saying these horrible things…the things that haunted him in the middle of the night. _She couldn't think this of him…not her. She was the one person in the world he had hoped thought he was still worth saving…thought he wasn't just a monster._ "Please Katie," he begged, his voice cracking. "Please…I….I love you. I love you Katie. Please."


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: JKR owns everything and I do not._

_Author's Note: Hope you enjoy! Thank you for telling me to continue._

Chapter 9

"What in Hades is going on in here? I thought I told you to keep him calm, Ms. Bell," Severus Snape shouted as he burst into the library, his long black cloak swishing behind him. "Didn't they teach you anything at St. Mungo's, or is this some sick version of "Gryffindor vs. Slytherin?"

"He said he loved me," she whispered, her thoughts truly muddled. Her blue eyes darted hastily between Professor Snape and Marcus, who had not moved since the older man had announced his presence. Marcus was still staring at Katie, his face distorted in pain, blood trickling down his side and dripping onto the Oriental rug, staining it forever.

"Yes, well he's probably delirious," Severus chided, "he has after all lost quite a bit of blood. Now Marcus, sit down! No, don't growl at me that way, young man. I took my wand to your backside more times than I can count when you were in short pants, and I won't hesitate to do it now," Severus declared.

Marcus reluctantly dragged his gaze from Katie and staggered back onto the couch. Katie lurched forward, her soft hands helping him down onto the cushy, cold leather. "Fuck," he swore quietly, pain searing through his back.

"What do you need from me," Katie asked Professor Snape, suddenly all business again.

"Well if you can control yourself," Severus chuckled darkly, "take off those bandages and see if the wound is partially or fully open again. No doubt he will need another blood replenishing potion."

Marcus closed his eyes as Katie's nimble fingers peeled back his blood-soaked bandages. Humilation, shame, and embarrassment coursed through him along with the pain. _Did I honestly just tell her I loved her? What the fuck you stupid arse?! Maybe she will believe Severus…no, not likely. Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

"Am I hurting you," she asked softly, her blue eyes scanning the open wound.

"No," Marcus growled. He watched her curiously as her brow furrowed, her small pert lips moving silently. _What is she thinking?_ "Why?"

"You just seem upset…and, well, every time I touch you, you glare at me," she confided quietly. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't in pain. I can get you another potion, if you have need of it?"

_She thought he was angry with her…what the hell! A minute ago I confess my love for her and she just acts as if nothing has happened…she couldn't possibly be dumb enough to believe Severus. Anyone who knows him could hear the sarcasm in his voice. This is getting too complicated…much too complicated. Why or why did I ever bring her here? Because you're obsessed with her, you daft prick! FUCK!_

"What was that," Katie questioned, her sapphire eyes straying to his emerald green orbs.

_Fuck…did I say something aloud?_ "Nothing," Marcus answered, his voice sounding much fiercer than he had intended.

"Ms. Bell, would you please check on Mr. Pucey?" Severus requested. Even he could see this situation was rapidly deteriorating. Before he had to withstand another emotional outburst, he decided to defuse the situation.

Katie paused, her eyes searching Marcus' blank orbs once more, before she responded, "Of course Professor." She stood and quickly walked across the room, letting herself through the door, her heart pounding all the way. _You fool…you thought he would call you back…of course he's delirous! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Professor Snape watched the library door close firmly behind Ms. Bell. Turning his attention to his godson, he commented, "Well, you've certainly gotten yourself in a fix this time Marcus. I told you Gryffs were dangerous."

Marcus winced, the pain in his side burning. "I don't have patience for you enigmatic bullshit today, Severus. Out with it, if you have something to say," he gritted.

"I was merely commenting on your "companion"…I do vaguely remember rumors from Hogwarts of you fancying Ms. Bell…"

"Sod off!"

"Excuse me…do you think that wise seeing as I have my wand pointed at a most delicate area of your manhood?" Severus quipped, his temper piqued.

"Oh forgive me dear Godfather. I would hate to think of you in an embarrassing or comprising position you didn't wish to remember…such as that one with Penelope Clearwater?" Marcus shut his eyes, breathing slowing against the pain, but inwardly smirking as he heard Snape's gasp. "Did you really think I was that drunk?" Marcus chuckled softly.

"I had hoped," Severus answered angrily. He began to spell his Godson's wounds back together again, marveling at the good job Ms. Bell has done prior.

"How is Adrian?" Marcus asked quietly.

Severus didn't pause in his motions. "He'll be fine…thanks to you."

"Yeah, right…thanks to me," Marcus replied darkly. Opening his eyes, he stared at his Godfather. "Ismene told me not to find her…the witch he sent us for…she said she was dangerous. She would be our downfall…"

"Bloody hell, Marcus! Shut you gob! Don't you realize there are spies everywhere?" Severus hissed. Noting Marcus' pained expression, his voice softened. "We were born into a certain position and in order to stay alive and protect those we love, we must remain quiet and loyal…no matter what we truly believe. While I do love Ismene, you must tell her to keep these things to herself…nothing good can come for you by knowing it." Marcus grimaced and Severus finished winding the new bandage around his leg wound. "In truth, I know how you feel," he whispered. "It was much the same for me long ago. Just concentrate on keeping yourself alive and keeping her safe," he finished, jerking his head towards the door Katie had exited.

Marcus closed his eyes, weary from the day. He tried to digest Severus' words, but all he could see was Katie's blue eyes.

hr

It was dark when he woke. Someone or something had drawn the curtains, shrouding him essentially in darkness except for the few dancing sparks of the dying embers.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Katie sounded drunk. Marcus shifted on the couch, eyeing her in the dying flames of the fire.

"Go to bed, Bell."

"Sod off, Flint. I asked you a fucking question, and this time I want an answer," she slurred, her blue eyes never straying from the dying remnants of the fire. In truth, she was scared to look at him…scared for what she would show. Her time here…it had weakened her.

"Didn't believe me before, eh? I must be a better actor than I thought," he chuckled darkly.

Katie's wand was suddenly pointed at the apex of his throat. "That's ENOUGH!" Marking the vexation on his face, she explained, "Snape gave me my wand…didn't want you bleeding out all over the carpet. Luckily for me he forgot…or maybe he does want you dead. I never did understand the sick twisted relationship you Slytherins seemed to have with your Head of House."

Marcus snatched her wand easily from her hand, a dangerous gleam in his eye. He pulled himself up deftly, ignoring the pain and cursing inwardly. "Didn't anyone tell you that Gryffs talk too much?" he said in a smug voice.

Katie tried to snatch her wand back in earnest, only to dive and miss. "You BASTARD!" she screamed. "I saved you!"

"Yes, many thanks I am sure I owe you, although I think you could have done a better job on the stitches," Marcus mused, perusing his thigh wound.

"I'll kill you!" Katie shrieked, her hands ramming into Marcus' chest as she sent him flying back on the couch. Both wands flew from his hands, clattering on the library floor behind him. Her small fists were attacking him, but he had been prepared. As much as his wounds hurt him, Marcus held her hands in a fierce grip and kissed her with all his might. His lips wound passively around hers, his tongue delving deftly in her mouth, staking its claim. Her small fists continued to pound against him, as his tongue plundered her mouth. Her hands began to relax, her body sank into his, as her mouth opened slightly and…oh, god, she moaned.

He was undone. Every rational thought had escaped his head with that one breathless sound. Katie's sweater was off in a second…her corduroys down and hastily thrown aside right after. Marcus couldn't think…her soft, smooth body was molded to his, …and oh Sweet Salazar…the sounds she was making.

As he divested himself of his own boxer briefs, he murmured, "this time it's for you Katie…this time it's for you, luv."

Katie thought to ask him what he meant, until his throbbing penis slipped within her. "Oh gods," she cried, still unused to the invasion.

A whisper of warning sailed through Marcus' hazy thoughts and he attempted to pull out.

"No, Marcus…please," Katie crooned, her thighs clenching, preventing him from withdrawing fully. "Please, don't stop…I need you," she whispered, her heart beating erratically.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Marcus glanced up in anger only to be met with Cassisus' amused expression.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: JKR owns all and I do not._

_Author's Note: Thank you, thank you, thank you to all my reviewers...I can't even explain how much they mean to me! Real life has been so busy and keeping me from writing. I know this is a really short chapter (if you can even call it that), but I PROMISE I am in the midst of writing a very long...and detailed next chapter. I hope you enjoy this short one. Thank you again!-Cadence_

Chapter 10

"Oh fuck!" Katie cried.

"Bloody hell, Warrington! What the fuck do you think your doing?"

"Well, not Bell obviously," Cassius smirked. "Although, I did get in a fantastic shag with my fiancée this afternoon…"

Marcus pulled Katie back, so that his body covered her nakedness. Who cares if Cassius saw his dick…let the younger man be jealous. "Would you mind leaving us for a moment?"

"Oh by all means, finish up," quipped Warrington. "I have a couple of minutes to spare."

"Cassius," Marcus growled angrily.

"What the fuck is he doing here?"

"Fucking Sweet Salzaar! Doesn't anyone know how to knock," Marcus shouted as Ismene burst into the room, her wand drawn and pointed at Warrington's heart. "Turn around you lot, and Ismene put your fucking wand down," he ordered. _Just what I don't need right now…can this day go more horribly wrong? _Marcus ducked his head and turned to Katie. "Sorry luv."

Seeing the resignation in Marcus' eyes, Katie couldn't help herself, and a giggle escaped.

Marcus' mouth dropped open in shock. "Are you laughing?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"Sorry," she answered chagrined. "It's just...ironic." Katie scooted out from under his arm, stood, and grabbed her sweater. Pulling it over her head, she added, "Besides, it's not like Warrington hasn't seen me naked before."

"What?" Marcus roared as he leapt up from the couch. "You fucked her? You fucked my Katie?"

His back still to the couple, Cassius threw his hands up in defense. "Of course not you daft bastard. Do you think I would have honestly set a toe near Bell after that vicious lecture you gave on your grad night? I may be vengeful, but I'm not stupid."

_Did he just call me his Katie…oh my goddess, breathe, just breathe. Wait, lecture…what lecture?_

Marcus continued glaring at the younger man. "Then explain how you saw her naked."

Katie could see the situation was still volatile. Rage was emanating off of Marcus. Placing her hands on Marcus' burly forearm, she stared up into his emerald eyes. "It was a prank, Marcus, Montague and Warrington attempting to sabotage our broomsticks." Katie noted the confusion in his eyes and tried to explain further. "I had been out practicing after hours and was just finishing showering when they tried to sneak into the Gryffindor Quidditch Shed."

"You shouldn't have been out after hours," he said sternly, his dark eyes suddenly on hers. _She was so innocent, so pure. His Katie…gods, that felt good to say._

"I know, but I was. Now, would you mind putting your wand down, your making me nervous. Plus, I need you to hand me my pants," Katie stammered, her cheeks blushing brightly.

Marcus dropped his arm and snatched up Katie's cords. Turning, he continued to shield her body while she re-dressed. Only then, did he realize he was still naked, and was still obviously aroused. "Fuck," he whispered to himself as he snagged his boxer briefs and pulled them on.

_Hmmm, I would much rather be dealing with Katie right now…fucking Warrington. And why the hell is he here?_

"Would you care to explain why you so rudely barged in?" he asked icily.

Cassius turned, a Cheshire grin gracing his patrician features. "Again my apologies for the interruption, I can see you were thoroughly enjoying yourselves."

Marcus growled, but Katie stopped him from moving with a hand. "Yes, we were," she said pointedly. "Is that any of your concern?"

Marcus glanced down at Katie in admiration…now this was the girl he knew from Hogwarts. _Did this mean she was enjoying it? She had said she needed me? Was it just loneliness or if she had the choice would she choose to be with me?_

"No, not at all Ms. Bell." Cassius cleared his throat. "I actually came on business."

Marcus painfully tore his eyes from Katie. "Well, out with it."

"Not with you Marcus."

"What can the Dark Lord possibly want with Katie?" he glowered, his temper rising again.

"Nothing. I came for…Ismene."

"Like hell, I'm going anywhere with you."

Cassius smirked at Ismene. "You don't have a choice luv. Unless, you're refusing your duty?" he asked in a sly voice, his index finger running smoothly down the side of his wand.

Ismene glared at him, loathing written across her marred face. "Fine," she managed to spit out. "Know this Cassius, if I had my way, and someday I will, I will fucking finish you!"

"I look forward to it," he said with bow. "Now, if you'll excuse us…Marcus, Katie, good evening." With that Warrington winked at Katie and then left through the same door he had entered. Ismene glanced at Marcus, anger and worry distorting her features.

"Ismene," Marcus began.

"No, leave it. I have to go," she interrupted. "Get some sleep. Don't worry about me…I won't kill him…this time."


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: JKR owns all and I don't._

_Author's note: Thank you, thank you, thank you to my reviewers...you are what keeps me writing. Now I know I had promised a large chapter, but when reviewing it with my beta, it became clear, we needed to split it into two...one much shorter, and the 2nd much longer, due to certain content. I present the first half and hope you enjoy as I had so much fun writing this chapter. My beta and I are working through some last minute kinks in the other and hope to have it loaded by Turkey Day. Again, would LOVE to hear your thoughts..._

Chapter 11:

"Where is he taking her?" Katie turned and asked angrily. "And why does she want to kill him? What the hell is going on in this house?" Katie through up her hands in frustration. "I mean, have you ever heard of wards, or is anyone allowed to saunter in whenever they want?"

Marcus couldn't help but chortle. Katie's normally sad, turquoise eyes were flashing like a tropical storm, her posture tense, and both hands on her hips. _Welcome back, Bell._ "Don't be daft, of course I've heard of wards. Unfortunately, anyone with a Dark Mark can get through them…his rules, you know?" he supplied cheerfully.

Slightly taken aback by his laughter, Katie questioned in earnest, "And what about Ismene? You just let Warrington take her off like that?"

Marcus shrugged, drinking in Katie's puckered pink lips in the glow of the dying embers. _Damn Cassius to the deepest pit in Hades. If he hadn't shown up..._ "I don't really have a choice, Katie. She's _his_ servant as well. While I may not like the fact that he sent Cassius to get her, I can hardly stand in the way."

Katie paused, her mind racing. "Why does she Warrington so much?"

Marcus frowned. "She didn't tell you?"

"No."

"What exactly has she said…about her past?" Marcus asked, narrowing his emerald eyes.

"Not much," Katie shrugged. "And I figured it wasn't my place to push."

"That'll be the Gryffindor in you," Marcus chided, his eyes never leaving Katie's face. _Gods, she was beautiful._

"Oh we're back to that, are we…fancy another round of Gryffindor vs. Slytherin?" Katie asked icily, taking Marcus by surprise.

"What are you on about?"

"Sod off, Marcus. I may be liquored up, but I'm not Goyle! Why don't you just finish fucking me and be done with it? Then tomorrow we can play a rousing game of 'Pretend I don't Exist'!" Katie turned on him, anger rolling off of her in waves. She grabbed her shoes and shrugged them on. Glancing back at him, she spat, "I still don't understand why you brought me here and frankly, I don't care anymore! I'm sick of your fucking, twisted games. Why don't you just sell me to Bletchley and get it over with?" she finished with a scream, her face crumbling in despair.

A thousand knives stabbed Marcus in the chest as he struggled to answer her. _What the FUCK! Sweet Salazar, had he just not professed his love for her merely a couple of hours ago. This was getting ridiculous. He couldn't keep up with her…what was she deranged? He didn't need this…he had saved her and yet, she still didn't want him. He should sell her…right now. He should fucking floo Bletchley and get rid of her right now! All she had brought him was misery…fucking pain and misery!_ Stupidly, without thinking it through, Marcus glared at Katie one last time and then stalked towards the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of floo powder he tossed it in and yelled, "Tisdale Manor House, Miles NOW." Less than a minute later, Miles' head appeared floating in the fireplace, red-eyed and hung over.

"What is it?" he asked groggily.

"You still want Bell?"

"Tres Drole, Flint, but I'm afraid I'm in no laughing mood. Dianna is on a rampage and I've had to sack the newest Head Gardner. Goyle is threatening to divorce Mina and she's turned up hysterical. I may be glutton for punishment most of the time, but tonight is certainly not the night."

"I could care less what your slag sisters are up too. I'm offering her up, Bell, one time offer, or I'll put an advertisement out." _He wanted to hurt her, oh gods he wanted to hurt her. _"50 Galleons…that's all I'm asking," Marcus offered.

Miles and Marcus both heard Katie's gasp in the background, the insult clear.

Miles knew Marcus was being rash, but hell like he would point that out. "Fine," he quipped. "I'll have my man bring around the money straight away. I expect delivery on payment."

"Of course," Marcus answered smoothly, trying to shove down the overwhelming despair that was welling up in his chest. _Look what you have become…weak and hopeless. You should have never brought her here in the first place._

hr

"So…you must be the Seer," the dark voice crooned, tinted with too much sweetness.

Ismene bit her lip, trying to hide her immense distaste for the other woman…_for she knew who she was. _"You must be Giuliana Lucrezia," she answered confidently. It would not serve her purpose to let this _witch_ think she had the upper hand.

Giuliana smiled, her white teeth glinting dangerously in the soft candlelight. "We meet at last…"

Ismene smiled complacently, worried by the underlying tone in the dark witch's voice.

"I wonder…what did you see…of me?" she asked, her eyes staring into Ismene's.

"Darkness," Ismene answered cryptically, blocking the other woman's Occulmency attempts.

"Liar," Cassius added with a smirk. Throwing a smug grin at Ismene he continued, "Told her Cousin you were dangerous, apparently. All though, I think you are all together annoying," he added, with a laugh.

Giuliana chuckled darkly, "Well you are not exactly the white knight in shining armor, are you Cassius? No, our friend here, may have a better understanding of me…curious as how, her cousin ignored her…that would be the big, burly one with the same eyes, no doubt," she asked pointedly.

"That would be Marcus, Marcus Flint."

"Marcus has always done his duty…don't bring him into this Warrington!" Ismene shouted.

"Touchy, touchy," crooned Giuliana, a pale hand sweeping back her dark hair. "No matter," she sniggered, "more is at stake than a few Death Eaters. Ismene, if you would follow me…the Dark Lord would like to see you. Cassius, good evening. Please tell Blaise I will be joining him shortly."

With a bow and flourish of his hand, Cassius turned and left the two women. _Now there is a cat fight in the making…hope I get to see it! _Ismene glared at his retreating back, her wand hand itching to make mischief.

"You don't like him, do you?"

"I loathe him," Ismene whispered. Sighing, she stated, "You should be dead."

Giuliana tilted her head, a crooked smile on her ruby red lips. "Ah, but I'm not."

"At what price, though? Selling your soul doesn't seem like the best decision."

Giuliana chuckled lightly. "Whoever said I had a soul to begin with? My dear departed Mother often said I was the devil incarnate! Besides, I have the feeling you would have made the same decision as well. Some people just intuitively know how to survive."

Ismene shrugged, trying to conceal her feelings. Giuliana's words were too true…what she had done in the past to survive, what she could possibly contemplate doing in the future…it went against every natural law. "He's just using you."

Shrugging her shoulders, the other witch turned, indicating with a finger that Ismene should follow her. "And what makes you think I'm not using him…"

"He doesn't take well to being duped. I should know," Ismene added quietly, lightly fingering the jagged scar on her face.

"I'm not scared of Tom. He may be the Dark Lord, for now, but at the end of the day he is still a mudblood."

Ismene gasped at the other witch's words. _This bitch is seriously fucked up and fucking dangerous._ _She will be the end, if I'm not careful._ "I'll find some way to stop you," Ismene warned.

Giuliana paused. She glanced back at Ismene, a devilish glint in her dark eyes. "Oh, I do so hope you try."

hr

"What do you see?"

"A jeweled dagger, a needle, two strings, and a dove," she whispered painfully.

"And the meaning?" the Dark Lord asked, reclining gracefully in his chair.

"I don't know." Hearing him snarl, she placated, "at least not yet. I'm sure it will become clearer. Sometimes…these visions take time."

"I don't trust you."

Ismene shoved the smirk that had almost risen to her lips deep down. "As you have had reason in the past. I apologize my Lord…please do not think I have not learned my lesson." Her head still bowed before him, she touched a finger to her mangled face.

"Vanity only goes so deep," he hissed, "loyalty is all together a different matter."

"A sacrifice," Ismene stated, her green eyes glazing over. "A sacrifice must be offered."

Lord Voldemorte leaned forward eagerly. "What kind of sacrifice?"

"A pureblood…a female…she…she must be with child," Ismene stuttered, her eyes clenched in concentration. "As the moon rises in her 10th month, she will give birth to a son…an heir to a great wizarding family…her life…her life must be sacrificed."

"And who is she…this witch?"

Ismene bent her head lower, her hair sweeping the cold marble floor. "It is still unclear, my Lord. Only know this…the new moon will tell us."


	13. Chapter 13

She hated her wrists. Miles always held them in a vice-like grip as he raped her, which was often. She wished she could slit them – she was sure they would split like warm butter and then the blood would spill, like vintage Merlot out of a bottle. Miles was smart though – he wouldn't let her near anything sharp. He knew she was stronger than she looked. He remembered the Katie Bell of their Hogwarts youth…given the chance, he knew she would take her own life to escape him.

It was sadistic, but it gave him pleasure…knowing he had this hold over her. He had her…she was a caged animal that he could torture on an hourly basis, if it so pleased him…and it did _so_ please him!

Katie couldn't touch her wrists. She would unconsciously rub them along the frayed denim dress she wore, hoping to scratch away the skin. She prayed for death. She wished she would loose her mind, at least that way she wouldn't have to think and remember all of the degradation heaped upon her by Miles for the past 3 weeks. _If only Marcus…NO! NO! I will not think about him…he is forbidden._

"Are you even listening, you sniveling twat? We have much to do to prepare!" Mrs. Harrison screamed.

Katie nodded silently, inwardly hating the cruel housekeeper. _Another Ball…another try to shove Marissa off on some unsuspecting wizard…_Marissa was the last of Mile's sisters and quite possibly, the most vile. He was _dying_ to get her out of the Manor.

The grand soiree was planned for this evening. The servants had been preparing for weeks. Katie's hands were raw from hand washing linens and her eyes hurt from sewing under weak candle light. She tried not to think of her easier, seemingly uncomplicated life with Marcus. _Sweet Salazar…do you think he will be here tonight? Oh gods, I CANNOT let him see me like this!_

"When your done here the Master needs to see you in his study," Harrison hissed as she left the laundry room.

_Oh gods, I was hoping he would be too pre-occupied today…If only…no, NO, I won't thing about that._

hr

"So, are done being a daft prick and going to finally admit that you miss Bell?"

"Fuck off Adrian," Marcus slurred. He swirled the amber liquid in his crystal tumbler a little too hard, and some sloshed onto his designer wool trousers. "Bugger," he growled.

"As much as I can't normally stand the ponce, I would say Ade is right," Ismene interjected, her long dark hair swishing over her shoulder. "You've been positively unbearable since you sent dear Katie away to that scumbag, and I, for one, am sick of it."

"Why don't you fucking leave then?" Marcus used his sleeve to mop up the mess on his pants. _Stupid seer, why did I bring her here anyway…_

"I would if I had anywhere to go, but sadly, I don't. Plus, I have to keep an eye on that sadistic bitch the Dark Lord has employed."

"Tut, tut, Gianna may be a bit off, but to hear you speak of her, one might think your jealous of her position," Adrian quipped.

Ismene stuck her tongue out at the younger man. "She's fucked in the head and you know it."

"Why are you two still here?" Marcus groaned. He looked around for more alcohol, but the bottle of Firewhiskey he had been nursing was empty. It seemed he spent all of his time drinking these days. It was a way to stay numb…it was the only way to stay numb.

"We care about your well-being."

"Eat shite."

"Now, Marcus, you are being completely abominable…in fact, you are beginning to remind me of your Mother," Adrian said.

"Oh leave him be, Adrian. If the stupid sod wants to sit and wallow like a dungbeetle for the rest of his days why not," Ismene interrupted in a haughty tone. "He's only taken the best thing that has ever happened to him and sent it to hell in hand basket. No wonder he doesn't sleep…I would be afraid of Bell's screams haunting me as well."

"You bitch!" Marcus was on his feet like lightning, the crystal slipping from his fingers and shattering into a million sparkling pieces on the polished wood floor. His wand arm swung up, pointed straight at his cousin's heart. Emerald eyes glared at one another.

"Well that's more like it," Ismene sneered. "Look at yourself, Marcus…take a good long look at what you have done. The truth sucks, doesn't it? You have sent Katie to Hades, but you have the chance to fix that, and if don't, may the Gods damn you."

"What are you talking about?" Marcus growled, his gaze never faltering.

"Put down your wand and listen, asshole." Ismene crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently while she waited for Marcus to relax. As his arm dropped, she crossed the room and poured herself a large glass of Madeira. "It's like this…Bletchley is in some serious financial difficulty. He's hoping to marry off Marissa to Evans de Pinkertain, who as you know, owes Flint Industries quite a large favor."

"Oh the thing for the guy that we had to go to South America for?" Adrian asked.

"Yes, that _thing_. By the way, I don't think you'll ever be welcome in Belize again," Ismene laughed. "Anyway, de Pinkertain is not at all interested in Marissa, but if you could bring him to point, and let Miles know that it was your doing, before the fact, then perhaps you could request he return Katie."

"Miles isn't that stupid. He must have more than one suitor lined up for Marissa."

"She neutered her last boy toy, Marcus…how many do you think are lining up for that?"

"And de Pinkertain?"

"Rumor has it, he doesn't mind rough play."

"There is rough and then there is _rough_," Adrian added, crossing his legs. Ismene and Marcus ignored him.

"So what, who even says I want Bell back here, or that she would come?" _She wouldn't possibly after what he had done…how could he? How could he have sent her to that animal? He knew how Miles was…for Salazar's sake, how many messes had he had to clean up at Hogwarts to keep Miles from getting kicked off the Quidditch team, or worse, expelled. He may hate the bloke, but Slytherins always stuck together._

Ismene threw up her free arm. "UGH! Sometimes you are such an imbecile Marcus! Adrian, some help here?"

Brushing aside a stray lock, Adrian locked gazes with his best mate. "Truth is, you love Bell and she loves you…not sure why in blazes, but it's true. She's the best thing in your life, so you better go rescue her and beg for her forgiveness if you ever want to have a decent night's sleep again."

"Oh bugger," Marcus groaned, dropping to his seat and sliding his large hands through his hair. _They're right…you know they're right. _ "How could I have been such an arse? No, don't answer, I know. Fucking temper…next time someone slap me?"

"With pleasure," Adrian and Ismene answered in unison.


End file.
